Rebuilding the Broken Hearted
by emmettsangel728
Summary: What happens when Bella finds her perfect Edward cheating on her with Rosalie? What happens to Emmett? What happends to the both of them when they run away and are alone together? Is it love? Or is need. Or maybe both. Em/B E/R J/A
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY YAY ME!!!!!**

**Well I was really really really really bored so I started writing about what would happen if Edward, Mr. Perfect Edward, cheated on Bella with the girl he supposedly found so annoying and not beautiful, Rosalie!!**

**So yes you people who just sighed at me...it is an Emmett X Bella story!!!! :) **

**So!!! Here it is guys!!!! Set a bit after New Moon but way before Eclipse. Review...jsut sayin**

**EM+B EM+B EM+B EM+B EM+B **

**Bella POV**

It was one of those sunny days I used to wish for but now hated. When it was sunny I couldn't spend time with my beautiful and amazing Edward Cullen. Of course he could if he wanted to...but people would see his perfect skin sparkle and he along with his family would use their Vampireness to kill them all...

They took today to hunt so none of them were around till much later and I was so bored without them. Separation became hard between Edward and me lately because of what happened months ago...I shuddered while remembering.

"Bella!" Someone shouted and I quietly groaned I knew that voice. I turned around and saw Mike Newton running up to me in a rugby shirt and some shorts.

"Hey Mike." I said with as much enthusiasm as I could manage. He smiled at me and walked me to my truck.

"Where's Cullen today?" He asked trying so hard to keep his voice normal. I shrugged.

"I don't like sunny days...Carlisle and Esme take the whole family out camping since the weather here is so random." I said with a laugh, though I couldn't lie for my life it was easy to lie for my love, Edward.

"Well...it is Friday and you deserve much better than to be alone tonight..." I could see where this was heading. "Let me take you out." He said with a small smile, no longer shy about asking me out.

"Sorry Mike but in case you've forgotton, I'm dating Edward and I'm in love with him." I said starting to get annoyed.

"Just saying after what he did to you...how he made you when you left he doesn't deserve you...you deserve someone much better." He said leaning one hand on my truck while my back was pressed against the door. "Than Edward Cullen." I bit my lip to control my laughter, the thought of me liking Mike in that way well in anyway was absolutely insane.

"Oh my,...I guess I should tell Edward about this." I muttered looking away pretending to be shy. Mike smiled.

"Maybe you should." He replied cocky.

"Oh yeah...he'll definatly be interesting in finding out that there is a crazy stalker boy who won't leave me alone and is trying to get me to do 'it' with him..." Mike's face pulled into horror before he ran off. I was still laughing by the time I pulled up to my house there was anote on the door.

W_ent fishing with Billy, won't be back till tomorrow. Love, Charlie._

I smiled, though Charlie was a man of few words, the few words were beautiful. I ran up to my room and looked for something to wear for when Edward came back tonight. He was supposed to be taking me to dinner and I wanted to look really special. I looked in my closet and found another note.

_** took away your...nice clothes and went shopping for you!!!! All the clothes are at my house and if no one is home I left a key under the matt. xoxoxoxoxoxo 3 Alice.**_

__Though I was furious she took my clothes I was happy that now I could find something nice for Edward tonight. I jumped in the car and listened to it roar to life. Maybe Edward did need to get me a new car. _Famous last words _by My Chemical Romance was almost ending and I was humming the tune all the way to Edward's house which was almost impossible to find.

I skipped up the stairs and got the key from under the matt and put it in. It was very quiet in the Cullen household so for some reason I was quiet too as I walked upstairs to Alice's room and saw some amazing clothes laid out on the bed, I would have to thank her when she got back.

Suddenly I heard a noise that scared me half to death.

It was a groan of somekind and I immediately wondered if someone broke in to the house. I tip toed and heard it again from Edward's room. I pressed my ear to the door and listened.

"What made you change your mind again?" I reconized Rosalie's beautiful voice immediately and I prayed to God it wasn't who I thought it was in there.

"After leaving Bella and leaving here I realized it wasn't her I missed...it was you." My heart ripped into shreds as I realized it was Edward's velvet voice.

I heard gasping and I was shocked it wasn't me. "Now...if we're done talking." Edward growled at her. "The shirt must go." I lookeed through a crack in the door and he slowly took off her shirt revealing her perfect body. I backed away from the door and felt the oddest surge of De ja Vu...he broke my heart like this before. I was surprised and proud of myself has I walked down the large stairwell and opeend and locked the door without tripping. I couldn't believe the sound of my truck didn't make anyone come out but I was in a daze as I drove down the two mile drive way. Half way through though I broke down.

I pulled the key out of the ignition and opened my door. I hopped into the bed of my truck and curled up under and emergency blanket and started crying...crying like I had nevered cried before...crying like I just watched a family member die.

What seemed like hours later though judging by the day light left it was only thrity minutes my truck bed sunk with someone elses weight. I opened my eyes and saw Carlisle sitting in front of my fedal position.

"Bella." He said and I flinched when his cool hand brushed my face. "What happened." He whispered. "Did Edward hurt you?" He asked and I noticed the rest of the family, excluding the evil two were leaning over the bed looking at me.

I nodded my head. "Not physically." I mummbled my voice cracked and rough. I looked at everyone's face and started hyperventalating when I saw Emmett's face and realized he didn't know. Jasper was gasping and holding his hand across his chest in pain...he was feeling my heartbreak

"Emmett." I whispered tears starting to fall again. He quickly reached foward and stopped the tears with his fingers.

"What is it Bella?" I sat up and looked at everyone.

"I don't know if it's still happening but go look at Edward's room...quietly." Everyone but Alice went. She jumped in the flat bed with me. "Did you know?" I asked.

"Not till I saw you finding out...but I heard more than you did. It's been happing for three months." It stabbed at my chest. So pretty much ever since we got back.

We both stopped when we heard a heartstopping and heartbreaking growl and I knew exactly who it was from...Emmett.

**Emmett POV**

As I finished my last grizzly for the hunt I thought of Rosalie. Something's been different lately...she doesn't kiss me as much and she's always practicing piano with Edward. Poor Bella has been all alone for a while. Alice said that Rosalie convinced Edward to tell Bella he was hunting too so she could have one weekend without her. Don't know how she convinced him but she did.

Suddenly I heard Alice scream in terror I was at her side faster than normal, blood still dripping down my mouth. Jasper beat me though and was there holding her as she had a vision.

"Bella." She mummbled. By now Carlisle and Esme were here too. "She's alone. In the bed of her truck which is in our driveway somewhere and she's crying." What did Edward do? We jsut got back for God's sake! She came back and soon we were all running home. THere was something in that vision Alice wasn't telling us but she would tell us if we needed to know.

We found her truck half way through the drive way with Bella crying her soul out. Jasper was starting to breathe funny so whatever Bella was feeling hurt him.

Carlisle jumpe in the bed and we all leaned over the edge looking at her.

"Bella." Carlisle whispered. I flinched when she flinched away from his cold touch. "What happened?" He whispered in shock but Bella didn't talk, she seemed frozen. "Did Edward hurt me." SHe flinched at his name and I growled deep in my chest, Bella was too amazing of a person to be hurt likee this.

"Not physically." SHe choked, She seemed to notice us for the first time and when she looked at me she started to hyperventalate and she looked so heart broken. Jasper had one hand on his chest and was gasping for air so Bella must've been in so much pain.

"Emmett." She whispered and her eyes began to fill with tears. I don't know when I did but suddenly I was stoking the tears away and the oddest shock ran through me. I was very confused but I wiped away her tears as if I didn't feel anything.

"What is it Bella?" I whispered. She sat up and looked at us confidently.

"I don't know if it's still happening but go look at Edward's room...quietly." Everyone but Alice went. She stayed and talked to her. "Did you know?" Bella asked but we were approaching the house

We jumped up the side of Edward's window and what I saw broke my stone cold heart.

Rosalie was underneath Edward as ran his fingers down her body. THey were both naked and now I understood what broke her heart so much and was was breaking mine.

I couldn't control myself. I loved Rosalie Hale with all I could give, she saved me and I loved her. I growled so loud that my family all dropped down so they could cover their ears and the two traitors in bed looked at me through the window. Rosalie looked apologetic and terrified and heartbroken while Edward looked the same but he seemed thankful that Bella didn't find out. Oh if he only knew.

"You two. Dining room. Now." The venom was dripping off Carlisle's voice as he spoke. I dropped down and sat down and if a vampire could cry, I would be. Alice came up holding Bella in a fedal posititon and she was asleep.

"How long have you known?" I choked.

"They knew how to avoid my visions...I only jsut saw and three months it's been going on." So Edward gets back from Bella saving his stupid life just to sleep with my wife? Alice helped me up and I composed myself enough to walk into the house as Alice quickly- very quickly- ran Bella home. When she came back all of us went to the dining room where Rosalie and Edward moved two chairs to the opposite head of the table.

"Why?" I asked loudly making Rosalie flinch.

"After coming back from Italy I thought everything was fine between Bella and I till I saw Rosalie again..." Edward started. "Everything changed and I realized we were meant to be."

"SHE WAS MY WIFE EDWARD!" I shouted at them making the great Edward flinch. "YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST BROKE IT OFF WITH ME ROSE AND YOU WITH BELLA EDWARD!"

"I realize that. We figured we'd wait till the right time to tell you both!" He shouted back.

"Oh so you guys have sex for a couple months and then you were gonna tell us?!" I shouted. Carlisle put a hand on one shoulder and Jasper on my other calming me down.

"I can't believe after what Alice showed you Bella was like when you left you're just going to leave her again!" I shouted viciously.

"I'm not going to tell her I've been cheating on her! I'm just going to stop what we have. " He said matter of factly.

"You guys have hurt Bella!" I shouted. "Sweet innocent, lovable, calm, and beautiful Bella."

"I will not let her hear what I've done. I will just break it off." He said as if I didn't get that.

"SHE ALREADY KNOWS!" I shouted. He stood up and I did the same. Rose was holding him back slightly and Carlisle and Jasper were holding me back

"You told her?" He gasped.

"SHE'S THE ONE THAT KNEW BEFORE ANY OF US! SHE SAW YOU TWO ABOUT TO DO IT AND BROKE DOWN. SHE DROVE HALFWAY DOWN THE DRIVE WAY BEFORE SHE STARTED TO CRY AND MAKING ALICE SEE. SHE POINTED US IN THIS DIRECTION!" He looked so horror stuck...good.

"She saw us?!" He gasped again seeming out of unnessecary air.

"Yes. How could you do this to the girl that risked her own human life to rescue you? to the girl that has shown you nothing but love!" Edward tried to speak but I cut him off. "You're right though. You two are perfect for each oteher, You both are lying, cheating, scum bags." Rosalie looked so offended I wanted to laugh.

"Edward!" Alice shreiked. "I love her too! You hurt me too!"

"I love her too." Jasper said surprising us all. "She's part of this family."

"I love her like a daughter." Esme whimpered.

"I love her. She is my daughter." Carlisle said calmly. I got up and stormed off.

"Where are you going?" Edward and Rosalie screamed.

"I'm taking Bella away from you guys for a while. She doesn't deserve any of this pain for the shit she's been through for you." I yelled grabbing my keys and jumping in my jeep and speeding off before shouting. "I'll call you later dad!" out the window.

I parked the car two streets away and ran through the forest to her house. I followed her mouthwatering scent up the side of the house and hung off the side of her window. She was sleep but still crying in a fedal posittion.

I opened the window and walked downstairs where I found a pen and paper and wrote as best I could in Bella's handwriting.

_Alice, Carlisle, and Esme are taking me camping with them. Don't worry...no boys! it's more like a girls' night out with Carlisle there for when I get hurt. I'll call you once we get settled. We'll be back in a couple days. LOVE BELLA_

I put it on the fridge and the walked back upstairs to where Bella was still sleeping a restless sleep.

"But I thought you loved me?" At first I thought she was awake but then I remembered that Edward had said she talks in her sleep.

"Bella." I whispered by her ear making her shiver which made me grin.

"Emmett?" She asked openeing her eyes and rolling over to meet my face. "What's wrong?" She asked raching up to touch my face with her fingertips which almost made me shudder. The warmth was soothing.

"We're going away for a little bit. To get away from those two." I said calmly. She grimaced but nodded.

I lifted her up and jumped out the window and ran to my car. I put her in the passenger seat and buckled her up in the simple one strap so she could lay down sideways on the seat. I started to drive and she got settled. She tried a bunch of different positions but finally just layed down as if she were in bed and put her head on my lap. She immediately calmed. I put my hand on her head and soothed her till she fell asleep.

I thought about the shocks I felt when we touched and rememebred they were once with Rosalie but these were stronger then they have ever been. _NO! I can't put Bella in the middle of this. You're only doing this because you miss having a girl. _Half of me shouted. _But she is Bella and for some reason something is different now. You two are meant to be._ My other half screamed.

I decided to head to Maine since we had a very nice house in the forest that no one would notice if we moved in.

**Bella POV**

I opened my eyes but didn't move. I was laying down in Emmett's huge jeep with my head on his lap and it was so soothing. I looked up and traced all of Emmett's muscels with my eyes til I finally moved up to his beautiful golden eyes, They were like a river of gold that swirled. He looked so beautiful and so sexy. _Wait! Don't say that kind of stuff. You just found out one Cullen cheated on you. _I debated. _But! There is some kind of shock that you know you are feeling when you touch him. Don't deny that._

Emmett looked down and smiled.

"Morning sleepy!" He sang in a loud booming voice that made me laugh. I sat up and stretched but immediately wanted to be by Emmett again.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around the unfamiliar trees and scenary.

"Maine. We have a house up here that is nice and no one will know we're here." He smiled showing his very prominent dimples. I smiled at his beautiful breathtaking smile.

We pulled up to a large house that looked similar to the one in Forks. He parked in the garage and grabbed one of thirty some keys in the glove compartment. He opened his door and in the same second had his shut and had already un buckled me. He grabbed my hand and my heartbeat started to rise when the shocks came back.

"It's so beautiful, Emmett!" I squeaked once we were inside.

"Yeah." I looked over and saw he was staring at me and we both quickly turned away.

"So what do we do now?" I asked running over and jumping on the couch. He jumped over the back and landed so hard that I flew up and my head rested on his shoulder.

"Anything we want!" He promised. He put his arm around my should and pulled my face more into his chest as he turned on the TV.

It was now I realized this was going to be a very very long time with Emmett. Cause now I have a major crush on him.

**HaHa!!!! Sorry like I said it was a random idea. If i get oh lets say fifteen reviews on it I'll do another chapter and continue with the story. Woot!!! So review and let me know.**

**I know that Chapter was kinda slow but if I write another there will be lots of Emmett's pervertness and maybe they might just get close to kissing! OooooO juicy stuff.**

**~That girl in the back with the curly brown hair, Kayla**


	2. Chapter 2 Dancing

**Dayyyummm!!!!!!! I ask for reviews and you guys don't mess around!!!! :) When I came home i had 43 bleeping messages you crazy people!!! Hehe!!! I like this...keep reviewing please!!!!!!!! LOVE YOU PPLZZ**

**EM+B EM+B EM+B EM+B EM+B **

**Bella POV**

"Bella!" Emmett called from the kitchen. We were watching football before Emmett declared _I_ was hungry. I should've known he'd need my help. I groaned as I got off the sofa and walked into the kitchen. Emmett was looking at a boiling pot of noodles like it was some sort of enemy.

"Yeah?" I asked he turned to me and smiled. It was funny...Emmett was such a huge man and he was cooking...

"I'm bored..." He said with a huge grin.

"Emmett...you've been here for a good two minutes how can you be bored?" I asked shocked.

"Everything is boring without my little human around" he said taking a large step sideways to me. I blushed and moved a step away.

"Keep your space, loverboy." I warned with a smile.

"Ha. You'd be surprised about how much I am keeping my space, missy." He contradicted making me blush.

"Yeah...okay then. I'm going to get changed for bed." I said turning around. "If you come up there I will run outside and scream." I warned again. He laughed and my heartbeat stuttered.

"If I wanted to see you without your clothes on I could grab you, press you against the wall, and have your top off all in two seconds." My breathing and heartbeat sped up at the sound of his words. He laughed again. "I can hear your heartbeat you know."

"Emmett. Don't be a pervert!" I shouted and started to leave. Suddenly I felt his cold hand grab one of mine and slam me into the wall then he lifted me up slightly so my feet were dangling. He held me by one hand so his other was free.

"Told you." He whispered in my ear. "About a second and a half. The rest would be as I took off your shirt." I shuddered as his cool breath blew in my ear.

"Put me down." I ordered but instead he threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried me to the room we decided was mine. WHen he put me down he smiled with a wink before leaving and shutting the door. I stood there frozen for a couple of seconds. What just happened? As I got changed I kept blushing when I remembered his words because as perverted as they were...I liked them...

Ugh! I'm so twisted. I got chnaged in the silky pajamas that Alice had bought me a while ago. It was long black and white silky pair of pants and a quarter sleeve button down black and white shirt. I sighed and walked down stairs where Emmett was watching TV with a plate of pasta on the coffe table.

I sat down on the farthest end away from Emmett and grabbed the plate. Of course the food was absolutely perfect but I didn't say anything...he had enough of an ego.

We were watching football when I suddenly rememberd Charlie.

"Oh my god!" I screamed jumping up.

"What?" Emmett said, immediately by my side.

"Charlie?" To my surprise Emmett laughed,

"I told him you were on a camping trip with Alice Esme and Carlisle." He said as if it were completly obvious.

"I have to call him." I said storming to the ktichen where I grabbed the phone and dialed the house number.

"Hello?" His crackly voice asked.

"Hey dad!" I said with a smile. Emmett walked in the room and leaned on the counter oppostie the side I was against.

"Bella! Hows your trip so far?" He asked seeming completely unconcerned about my health.

"It's interesting. Getting a lot of bonding time with everyone." It wasn't a complete lie. Suddenly Emmett put his head in his hands and fluttered his eyes like a woman. I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

"Where are you now?"

"Some motel we're making our back." Emmett pouted out his lips and battered his eyes again making me almost laugh.

"SO when will you be back?

"Actually..." I grimaced and looked at Emmett. He smiled and grabbed a pen and paper. I read it off to Charlie. "Alice has a cousin in Maine that is really sick and she was wondering if I could go with her. She needs the support." It was silent and at first I was scared.

"Of course! Send my best wishes to Alice. I have to go bye." He said with a lot of worry.

"Bye." And hung up the phone. "What are you Psychic now?" I asked leaning over the counter so our faces were inches apart.

"Ha! No I'm just way cooler than you." He said with a smile that showed his adorable dimples.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "You keep telling yourself that." I said with a small smile. I got up and walked back to the couch where another football game was on. After he taught me a little bit of football so I wasn't completly unknown we were quiet...until.

"Let's dance!" He randomly shouted, jumping up and grabbing my hand. I still sat looking at him with a horror struck face.

"Emmett...are you insane?" I asked rationally. He smiled.

"Of course! Now that thats out of the way, dance with me." He pulled me up so I flew up and rammed into his large chest. The impact made me dizzy so without even thinking about I put my hands on his chest and closed my eyes trying to calm down. He grabbed my hands and chuckled. "Eager are we?" He asked making me blush and open my eyes. I shook my head. "Ha! Well let's dance." He said twirling us to the song in the half time show. When he got bored he grabbed the remote and changed it to a music choice station where another song was just ending.

Of course, knowing my luck it was some slow song I hadn't heard in so long that I looked at the screen to read the name of it.

_Your Guardian angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. _ We started to twirl together and I was caught up by the song that I didn't protest.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one  
_

I realized how much easier dancing felt with Emmett than it ever did with Edward. It made no sense because Emmett didn't look like the type to dance but he was fantastic. He watched my eyes constantly as he would spin me and I would smile when I didn't stumble.

_  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
_

That line was strange...it was like hit a nerve. Even if saving you sends me to heaven? Does that mean the guy would die for the girl? And why did I keep thinking of Emmett at that part?

_  
It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one  
_

We picked up our pace and I actually started to have fun.

_  
I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
_

It wasn't a surprise when I almost fell backwards. Emmetts strong arm was immediately around my waist pulling me straight again and our faces were closer. None of us made any noise and I noticed he was thinking of something in his head and I didn't know what it was cause he wasn't smiling.

_  
Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay  
_

True love? I thought that was what Edward and me had. When Emmett suddenly twirled a very small part of his fingers found some skin under the small of my back and the pulses running through me were unbelieveable. I couldn't breath for a moment and I remembered the shocks the Edward and I used to have never felt that way.

_  
Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray  
_

I wondered what would've happened to Emmett if I wasn't there that day. Would he have just ran away, never to be seeen by me or his family ever again? WOuld he have serisously hurt Edward?

_  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
[to fade]_

He twirled me one last time and we just stood frozen for a long time, staring into each other's eyes. He hesitantly lifted up the hand that wasn't around my waist and gently stroked the side of my cheek with his finger tips. My heart tempo increased and my breathing started to rush.

"Bella?" He whispered, his sweet delectible scent flooding my senses.

"Emmett?" I whispered back. He carefully brought up his other hand so my face was between his hands.

Was I ready for this? Am I sure this is what I want or this just need from what happened? Could there be love? Well that's a stupid question..those shocks are there for a reason.

He leaned down and I made my decision. I could do this. I leaned up.

Our faces grew inches apart and his scent was like everything you could ever hope for in a vampires scent. He looked at my lips twice before locking his eyes with mine. Our lips grew closer and closer til they just touched. Both of our eyes closed as we pressed our lips to each other.

If I said the kiss was better than oxygen, life, or anything I would be lying. The kiss was unexplainable and undenyably better than Edward's.

Our lips moved togetehr in a perfect way, molding to each others like they truely belonged. The kiss got deeper and it took me back...Edward never went farther than a kiss. Why was it different with Emmett??? Really...I didn't care. I kissed him back harder and so did he making me groan ever so softly.

We both jumped away from each other when the phone rang. He ran to get it...and I ran upstairs.

Holy shit...I love him...

**Hahahahahah I wasn't going to tell you about the kiss but I figured why not. Please Review I write faster when you do!!! :)**

**~That girl in the back with the SMEXII curly brown hair, Kayla**


	3. Chapter 3 Phone & Stars

**Holy Carlisle!!!! you guys are freaking insane that chapter wasn't even good!!! Yes the kiss was but I did that in like five minutes. I feel as if I write I LoVe YOU on a rock you would give it an award.**

**Emmett POV**

I stoppped right in front of the phone and tried to catch my breath. That kiss was better than any blood or anything in the entire world. The best part was I didn't want to eat her blood! I wanted _her _and the love over powered the lust so much that I wasn't a monster for three seconds.

"Hello?" I asked with a smile after all how couldn't I? I just kissed Bella Swan!

"I saw you!" I groaned...damn Alice had to go ruining everything.

"Shut up okay it just happened." I grummbled.

She giggled. "You like her!!!!" She sqealed making me pull the phone away from my ear.

"No I don't." I growled.

"Yes you do." She said confused.

"No...I love her." She screamed and I heard Jasper scream in the backround.

"Alice calm down!" He shouted making me laugh.

"Oh my god!!! Your really do!" Alice shrieked again and I heard Jasper groan.

"I just got her settled dowm Emmett!" He shouted making me laugh again.

"Look I'm going to go can you not call again." She laughed.

"Will do."

"Where's dumb and hoe?" I asked curiously listening to Bella's rapid heartbeat upstairs.

"Not here which is why I called you. Edward would've flipped. He saw you two dancing and for some reason he got mad and they stormed off. Freaks." She gushed making me laugh loudly which added to Bella's heartbeat quickening.

"Good-bye pixie." I said rolling my eyes and hanging up the phone. I walked to the bottom of the stairs and leaned against them. I wonder if Bella regreted what happened. I wanted to mess with her so I ran silently upstairs. I peeked in the door and saw she was laying down facing the wall. I walked over and leaned next to her and waited for her to.

She flipped over with her eyes shut and when she opened them she moved fast, even for vampire speed, and slammed against the wall.

"Shit!" She shouted making me raise my eyebrows.

"Did you just curse?" I asked batting my eyebrows at her.

"With Edward I feel more proper...with you it's more like...I'm afraid you're going to sexually assault me and I have to be ready." She said with a cocky smile.

"You'd like it."

"Would not!" She shouted back too quickly making me smile and her blush.

"Look, Bells. about that kiss.." I hinted.

"I'm sorry!" She shouted, something I wasn't ready for. "I know it's only because you miss Rosalie and I was the only one available. You have way way prettier girls to be kissing not me so I'm sorry let's just pretend it never happened." Wow...how long did she think of that...I wasn't on the phone that long.

"Are you insane?" I asked seriously. I could see the hurt in her eyes as if I really felt that way. She shrugged. "Bella I don't regret that kiss I wanted to kiss you." I said slowly making a blush and a smile form on her lips.

"Sure you did." She whispered and sat up with a long stretch. I couldn't help myself as I looked at her perfect curves and long mahogony hair that fell past her shoulders. I could smell her blood and knew she was blushing so when I met her eyes I winked.

I wanted to tell her I loved her but I felt like it was too soon. I would wait as long as she wanted because there was something unexplainable about Isabella Swan. 

**Bella POV**

"Sure you did." I whispered back at him and sat up and stretched my stiff body. When I glanced at his face I noticed he was staring intently at my body and of course I blushed. He took a small breath, most likely smelling my blush, and locked eyes with me with a wink.

It was as if nothing I could do now could get me out of loving him. I wish I didn't because of all people I wasn't the one that deserved someone like Emmett Cullen

"Are you tired human?" Emmett asked curiously. I smiled.

"A little." I admitted.

"Go to bed then!" He shouted making me jump. "I'll be here when you wake up." He swore making me calm and lay down, almost instantly falling asleep. But I didn't fall asleep till I felt his ice cold fingers brush my cheek. Then I was asleep.

When I woke up the whole house was dark and it was pitch black outside. From the window I could see the stars and I wanted a better look so, trying to be quiet, I got up and walked down stairs. The Cullens being very very stupidly insanely wealthy made sure they had no sqeaky floors or doors. I could here the TV on and I wondered if Emmett heard me.

When I rounded the corner I almost laughed but was mostly afraid. The couch was in the middle of living room with the TV against the back wall. The couch was in the middle because it made a large path to the kitchen. I thought Emmett woud've been watching Tv but instead he was facing me with his head in his hands and looking at me with battered eye lashes.

"You were good...if you didn't have a heartbeat." He said with a smile as if that was supposed to be a compliment. I groaned. "What are you doing up anywho? It's like 2 in the freaking morning." He said with a high pitched swing voice. I laughed.

"I just woke up." I shrugged. "The sky is really clear and I want to see it." I defended myself. He smiled and was suddenly at myside, putting a jacket on me, and opening the door all in the same second. "I thought Edward was the fastest." I muttered stomping out the door.

He laughed. "Yeah...but I'm way cooler than boring old Eddie." I laughed at the nerdy nickname.

"You're right...much much cooler." I said stopping when I saw the sky. it was filled with millions of white sparkles that shined in mor ways than one. Some seemed almost red and blue and it was like some kind of trance. I barely noticed Emmett sitting us down on the large lawn chair. I unconsioncely snuggled to his chest since I was almost falling off the edge. He stiffened at first but wound his arms carefully around me. His chest was so wide and open compared to Edward who seemed scrawny now.

"What's the sky look like with Vampire eyes?" I asked quietly knowing he heard me. He sighed but not in annoyence more like in content.

"It's almost unexplainable. It's like take the stars you see now and times that by a hundred." I couldn't even try to double it. "And then there are colors that seem unreal." It was hard to remind myself this was Emmett I was talking to.

"I hope you give me the chance to see it one day." I mummbled. He remained calm unlike Edward.

"We'll talk about that when that day comes." I felt very peaceful in arms so it didn't surprise me when I started to drift asleep.

"Emmett?" I mummbled barely coherent.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad I kissed you." And with that I was off in a calm and safe sleep.

**Emmett POV**

"I'm glad I kissed you." She mummbled and I smiled. I leaned in and kissed her forehead making her sigh in content. I looked back up at the sky.

I wanted to tell her the sky and all of it's beauty reminded me of her but I held my tounge. I trailed my fingers up her spine making her shudder which made me smile. I lifted her and brought her back to her bed. Just as I was about to join her the phone rang. I ran for it not wanting to wake Bella.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"I'll kill you." Edward growled. "If you change her I will rip you apart and scatter your body so far it will take you years to find yourself." I almost shuddered at the pain ripping apart feels like.

"It is her choice Edward. Now why don't you go back to fucking my ex wife." i growled.

"I think I will and I will stop you if your plans get more definate." He hissed.

"Whatever see you later _brother." _I sneered. "Bella was asleep next to me and I'm trying to enjoy that." I felt like I hit a nerve. Even if he didn't love her the way I did he did stil care for her. I slammed the phone and crawled in the bed with Bella.

"Emmett." She whispered and I remembered her sleep talking.

"I'm here." I swore in her ear she snuggled to my chest.

"Forever?" She sighed doubtfully.

"As long as there are stars in the sky." I swore.

"That's a long time with someone..." SHe mummbled.

"But it's you." I kissed her cheek and closed my eyes in content.

Love does odd things to you.

**Heheehehhehe That was soooo cute! Well I love you guys a lot. Hearing that people like my writing her on Fanfiction gives me more motivation to write in my hopefully one day published, Mercenaries. LOVE YOU Please Review I write faster when you do!!! :)**

**~That girl in the back with the curly brown hair, Kayla**


	4. Chapter 4 Shopping & promises & kisses

**Holy Carlisle!!!! you guys are freaking insane that chapter wasn't even good!!! Yes the kiss was but I did that in like five minutes. I feel as if I write **_**I LoVe YOU **_**on a rock you would give it an award.**

**Bella POV**

I didn't move because I was honestly too comfortable. Emmett's huge and large arms were wrapped around me and my face was pressed in his chest. He smelled better than Edward and it was much more pleasent to wake up to. I realized that our legs were intertwined. I let my eyes open and looked up to see Emmett's eyes were close and he looked so peaceful as if he were sleeping. I carefully and silently lifted my hand to caress his cheek.

His eyes snapped open making me smile. His head leaned into my hand and he reached up to hold it.

"Morning." I laughed.

"Morning to you too." His eyes were amused.

We stared at each other for a long moment before I realized our faces were coming closer.

Just as his eyes closed and his lips were about to touch mine and I grabbed a pillow and his head hit it. I threw the blanket off of us, untangled our legs and sprinted for the door, shutting it on my way. I started to laugh when I was running on the bottom floor but of course, him being a vampire, was suddenly behind me chasing.

I screeched while I laughed and tried to avoid him. As I ran for the stairs again he grabbed me with his huge hands around my waist.

"Shit!" I screeched as he lifted me up and pinned me against the wall. I was panting and he was looking at me with shocked and amused eyes. He quickly let go of my hips and in the same half of a second grabbed both my wrists and pinned me again to the wall.

"What was that for?" He asked with a small smile.

"You tried to kiss me." I said sticking out my tounge.

"Your point?" He asked with a bigger grin.

"Maybe I didn't want to kiss you with your freaky ass huge muscles." HE smiled so wide his dimples were deep in his face.

"Don't deny your feelings miss Bella." He warned making me smile.

"Maybe I don't have feelings." I contradicted.

"Unless you have murdered many people I'm pretty sure you have feelings."

"What do you know? I could've kill eighteen people because of my clumsyness." He laughed his booming laughter which made my heartbeat pick up again like it had last night. He suddenly swung me over his shoulders so he was holding to the back of my knees and I was stuck looking at his back. His wide, muscular,- Stop that!

When the phone rang I waited for him to put me down...of cours he didn't.

"Hello!!??" He sang obviously happy with the posistion he had me in. "Ha! Sure but I'm not going." He froze then. "Oh hell no!" He shouted making me laugh. He jostled me a little so I would stop. "Ugh! When? Fine bye." He slammed the phone and after a moment of silence I laughed again, so hard it hurt. He sighed and we walked out to the living room where he tossed me on the couch.

His face didn't let me calm down any more. His mouth was hard though his eyes were amused, shocked, and another emotion I couldn't quite place.

He crawled on the couch and stradled my body, grabbing my hands and pinning them above my head as he leaned his head down to my face.

"What could possibly be so funny?" He asked, his sweet breath making it near impossible to think. Luckily though being with Emmett, I learned quick combacks.

"Oh I don't know...your face?" He smiled and leaned his head down to my neck. I gasped and tried to stay focused. "Who was on the phone?" I gasped as lips made contact right where my pulse was very easy to feel.

"Alice." He blew against my neck almost making me shiver. "Her and Jasper are coming becuase one, Alice misses you and two because apparantly you need to go shopping." His lips ever so slowly trailed upwards to right under my jaw. I bit my lip to stop myself from making any noise.

"That's nice of her." I said softly. "You're coming I hope you know." i warned and I could feel him smile against the underneath of my jaw and I bit my lip harder.

"Sure I am." He mocked moving his lips up to my cheek and I literally couldn't breathe. "You're fun to torture." He sighed on my skin making the shudders I've tried to surpress start to come.

"Your funny looking." I whispered making him smile. His beautiful honey brown eyes were more beautiful than the sun itself. One of his hands gripped my waist while the other started to trace my neck and colorbone.

"Well that wasn't nice." He said with a grin.

I sighed. The hand on my waist moved up and bit so his ice cold fingers touched a tiny bit of skin. "Whatch where your hands are." I warned though deep down I loved it.

"Oh I am." He smiled wickidly and I loved his devil smile with his adorable dimples.

The doorbell rang and I jumped while Emmett smiled. He lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder again just the same, he was holding on the my legs with me facing his back. He flipped me over so I could see behind us and watch everything get smaller as he walked to the door.

"Alice!" Emmett exclaimed. "Hey Jazzy!" He shouted and I almost giggled at the nickname.

"Oh I'm sorry were you moving something?" Jasper asked. I gave an immautre"hmph" and folded my arms across my chest.

Alice was suddenly, unpside down in my view, in my face with a large grin.

"Oh I missed you Bella!" SHe cried leaning _up_ to kiss my forehead.

"I missed you too Alice. I would hug you...but a pervert seems intent on making sure I don't fall." Emmett laughed.

"Aw! I'm a pervert!" Emmett said and I felt his arm raise and hear Jasper high five it. Jasper walked around and looked at my angry expression.

"Hey Bella." He said with a smile and I realized he was closer than normal. I liiked it. He seemed to understand why I was feeling whatvere I was cause he smiled. "Edward made me so paranoid about hurting you that it was easier to loose control with you. But with Emmett I'm not as tense and I'm in control." He promised making me smile. The blood in my head was starting to make me dizzy.

"Jasper!" I cried making him look at me with humor.

"Yes, Bella?"

"You're pretty upside down." He laughed and I blushed, surprisingly he remained calm. Emmett pulled me back and held me with both his hands on my waist way above his head. He pulled me down so we were at eye contact and I laughed, still a little deluisional. "Sorry. He's prettier than you." I shurgged and he smiled largely. He set me down and as soon as I steadied myself Alice's tiny arms were around me. I kissed her hair. Jasper came over and pried Alice away and came over and hugged me. They walked around the house, looking at a house they hadn't seen before.

"Emmett..." I groaned. He looked down at me. "Please come with us." I said but his smile grew tinier and he shook his head. "Please Emmett!!" I begged clasping my hands together like a child. His smile was gone and I coulds see he was trying to stay focused. I looked around and made sure no one was around and I pointed to my lips.

He raised and an eyebrow and I nodded. He smiled and nodded then loudly exclaimed, "Fine Bella I will go." Alice squealed from way upstairs and came running down the stairs, Jasper right behind her.

This was going to be a long day.

_____________________________________________________KAYLA AND EMMETT 3___________________

Alice bought all my clothes and didn't let me see one thing. She sent me with Jasper and Emmett to pick them out stuff and according to when Alice came to check up on us, I was doing well.

I think the whole family, including myself, were obssessed with jeans because we all got some. I got them nice and simple tops which they were thankful for. In a small store I found a glamerous neckalce and threw it around Emmett...he wore it like a man. Jasper would random grab me if an old song would come on and he would spin me twice. THen Emmett would get jealous and dance with...not me but Jasper. It was the funniest thing ever.

When they were buying some clothes I skipped across the hall to a Borders and walked in. i found the classics in the back corner where no one was and you could barely hear the people in the front. I found a copy of _Jane Eyre_ **(don't kill if i didn't spell it right. I havem't read it in a couple months) **and opened to about half way to one of my favorite parts.

I jumped when a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and almost screamed if they hadn't covered my mouth. I calmed down immediately when I realized it was Emmett.

He spun me to face him and backed me against the only empty wall. He grabbed my face between his hands and lowered his lips. I thought he was going to use his kiss now but I was mistaken. He only blew air onto my face.

"I will be holding you to that kiss later." He swore. Then he whispered in my ear. "When everyone is gone." I shuddered as he led me out of the store, leaving the book on the floor.

_____________________________________________________KAYLA AND EMMETT 3___________________

"Alice do you have to go?" I asked, almost begged as she walked to the door. She turned and smiled.

"Relax Bella." She said sweetly. "I'll see you soon because you have to come back home Monday so you don't miss too much school." Huh...school I hadn't thought of it at all. It was Thursday now so I nodded. She kissed my cheek and ran to jump into Jasper's waiting arms. After their car sped away I got bored... Emmett went in the shower a bit ago so now it was quiet. I walked upstairs when Emmett opened the door in nothing but a pair of boxers. I blushed and looked away.

"Bells wait!" He called as I walked to my room. I stopped and turned trying desperatly to only look at his face. "Let me take you out tonight." I smiled and backed down the hallway with a nod. Once inside I ran to the bags Alice bought me and I found a note.

_**Sweet innocent Bella going on a date with my perv of a brother. I brought a beautiful dress that both of you will love in this bag. xoxoxoxo Alice**_

I silently looked up and thanked Alice before looking in the bag frozen.

**Emmett POV**

I waited for her downstairs. I chose jeans and a long sleeve black button down shirt that Bella bought me. I hope she didn't forget I was planing to kiss her later. When I heard he walk down I looked up but when I saw her my unbeating heart was about to beat.

She was a beautiful black dress that went just to her upper thigh and pulled back in all the perfect ways. It had a cute waist ribbon that tied beautifully in the back. It was the perfect v neck top and it had quarter length flared out sleeves. SHe was wearing Bella-friendly-shoes. just the right amount of heel so she wouldn't be as clumsy. It was held up with a black satin bow and I swear to god I think I died...again...

"Damn." I mummbled but she heard me and blushed.

"It's not too girlie is it?" She asked shyly, swinging her hips side to side with my eyes on them like they were gold.

"No. It's beyound perfect." I swore making her blush again. I led her to the jeep and opened her door and we drove off to this little restaurant outside of town.

We talked about everything and anything.

We talked about my human life and my vampire life and then she xplained to me everything about her life. THe funny thing was...I found every word interesting.

As we walked back into the house I could hear her heartbeat speed up.

"Emmett this was amazing. Thank you." She said hugging me. I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"ANytime." I said quietly. We were silent before she pulled back and started to walk up the stiars. "Bella?" I asked. She stoppped and turned to me. I took a deep breath and walked up to the stair she was on and she back up to the wall. "May I kiss you?" She took a shaky breath and nodded.

I leaned down and captured the amazing warmth of her lips in mine. They were soft and smooth as they moved in sync. Her hands lifted up and wrapped around my neck and pulled up so she was higher. I wrapped my arms around her waist again and lifted her so both of us didn't need to stretch.

I traced my tougne across her delicious lips beggin for entrance. She granted and our lips played with each other.

She groaned softly and she pressed herself against me more. I moved to her neck when she needed air and when she caught it I kissed her again and pressed her against the wall. She trailled the muscles through my shirt and started to unbutton it. After she was done she ran her hands all over my chest making my smug smile form.

"Your not all that." She whispered against my lips. I laughed, those comments have been getting better and better.

"You're right. I'm all that and a scoop of ice cream." she laughed against my mouth and my eyes rolled at the sensation.

"We should stop." I whispered against her neck when I gave her a chance to breath.

"We should." She sighed in defeat. I would love to take her upstairs and tell her I loved her but I cared for her innocence too much. She shakily walked up the stairs and I walked her to her door.

"Goodnight..." She mummbled.

"Goodnight Bella." I whispered and she shut the door.

** Ha ha!!! oh he is sooooo fine..... Well I love you guys a lot. Hearing that people like my writing her on Fanfiction gives me more motivation to write in my hopefully one day published, Mercenaries. LOVE YOU Please Review I write faster when you do!!! :)**

**~That girl in the back with the curly brown hair, Kayla**


	5. Chapter 5 Love & Fights & Meet daddy!

**OH MY GOD I'm SO SORRY! ARE YOU WATCHING *WHAM* I JUST SMACKED MYSELF. SCHOOL HAS BEEN CWAAZYYY!! You guys own so freaking much!! TO answer another readers question, I will be updating The True One very shortly. So yeah yay!!! :) Now let us continue to talk about the sexy beast**

**Bella POV**

When I woke up I felt annoyed that, unlike yesterday, Emmett wasn't in my bed. I pouted because I really liked him there. I got up and walked past the bathroom door. As I did it opened and I gasped.

Emmett walked out in only a towel and when i remembered what had happened last night I bit my lip and looked away.

"Morning Bella." He sang. He obviously found me being uncomfortable funny.

"I'm not saying morning till you put on some clothes Emmett." I said walking for the stairs. I heard a ghostly chuckle and when I turned around he wasn't there. I gasped quickly and started to run down the stairs, knowing he'd be following shortly.

I was suddenly pinned against the wall and you'd think I'd be used to that by now...I wasn't.

"Say morning now!" He commanded making me blush. He was wearing jeans and a black t shirt that showed his perfect toned arm muscles. I sighed because I remembered how his muscles felt beneath my fingers..

"Good morning Emmett." I said in a voice that children use when someone important told them to say hi.

He smiled.

"Was that so hard?" He said dropping me so my head level with his chest again

"Yes." I said storming to the kitchen where I grabbed a bowl of cereal and a glass of water before returning to the living room where Emmett was sprawled out on the couch leaving no room for me. I looked at him and he looked back at me with no intentionn of moving. I sighed and sat on his legs which were oddly comfortable. I ate in silence and I completely ignored him everytime he called my name.

I put my bowl on the coffe table and sat with my arms crossed on his thighs...waiting for him to crack first.

"Bella..." He sang as if he were talking to a little child. I ignored him and tried to watch the stupid reality show we were watching. "Oh Bella..." He tried again. "Are you angry with me?" he asked faking his hurt. I just stayed focused. He reached out his arm and his fingers brushed down my arm making me freeze and shiver. It was getting harder and ahrder to ignore him. His hand slid down to my waist and his ice cold fingers brushed the skin making me bite my lip and look away. His hands slid donw to my thigh and and I groaned softly making him freeze. "Are you?" He pressed, his voice very amused.

"No." I sighed making him laugh. He reached foward and grabbed my little waist in his huge hands and pulled me on top of him. I instantly snuggled to his perfect sized chest and smiled against it. "In fact I think I find myself really liking you at the moment." I said with a small blush making him shake with quiet laughter beneath me.

He held his tounge and I wondered what he was going to say.

"I don't wanna go back to school!" I suddenly pouted. "Everything here is so...calm and normal and school is so blegh!" i knew I sounded like a child but I couldn't help it. He laughed, loud, this time.

"Yeah but just think soon you will be done with your first official run of high school and then maybee you can do some college time and then..." His sentence trailed off and it took me a really, really long time to realize what he meant. I shot up, maybe a little too quickly and looked him dead in the eye.

"Oh my god! Emmett are you serious?! You would do that for me?" I shouted sounding again very childish. He laughed and his dimples were showing beautifully again.

"Of course doll. I'd do anything for you." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I squealed in joy. I was going to be a vampire!

I was so happy that I didn't think or try to stop myself from pressing my lips suddenly to his perfect ones. He was stunned at first and then his lips moved perfectly with mine and I sighed into his mouth. When he pulled back with love and lust in his eyes I blushed brighter than a tomato when I realized the position we were in. I was on top of him staddling his waist with my hands on one another on his chest. He looked down where my eyes were and laughed, obviously noticing our position for the first time as well.

"I'm sorry..." I squeaked. "I wasn't thinking....I just didn't think." I was tripping over my words and when I went to move his hands grabbed my waist holding me still.

"Shhh." He hushed. "I like you there anyway." He said with a grin. I blushed harder and leaned down, much slower to his face. When he lifted his face to meet mine I pressed my lips to his and we both moaned at the contact.

The perfection of his beautiful...himness was too much to bare and I didn't want to stop.

The kiss got deeper within a second and soon my hands were, like last night, trailing up and down his chest. I frowned slightly in his mouth and he lauhged.

"What's the matter? Jealous?" He asked tighting his grip on my waist. I laughed.

"Oh yeah because I always dream of becoming a huge ass, buff, idiot perv every second of my life." I rolled my eyes and before he could make a comment back I attacked his lips again. I started to slowly unbutton his shirt and when I ran my fingers over it he groaned making me smile. I trailed one finger up and down. From his jean belt all the way up to behind his neck and down again.

We both sighed in annoyence when the stupid phone rang. Though I guess we should stop...no! I don't want to! I pulled away and he pouted, releasing my hips and crossing his arms over his chest with a huge pout. I got up and tried to pull him up but to no avail. I groaned and walked to the phone.

"Hello?" I sighed.

"He can not and will not change you change you!" I immediately matched Edward's voice and for some reason it made me want to laugh. Emmett had such a bright happy but at the same time deep voice that it was just absolutely perfect where Edward's was all...booooorrring!

Emmett was suddenly at my side, eyes wide with anger...oh right...vampire hearing.

"He can if I choose. It is _my_ choice Edward. It has always been _my_ choice and don't deny like you thought you would always prevent this cause you can't. I was meant to be a part of your family Edward!" I shouted so loud Emmett looked amazed and watched me with some odd lustful stare.

"It isn't your choice, Bella! You deserve to live a long and happy life than die when you're supposed to." I flinched. He said I would _die_. Emmett seemed to see my slight heartbreak at that word.

"I don't fucking need you fucking permission to do anything Edward!" That look Emmett had before was back and I wonder if he thought me yelling was hot... "You do not run this family, _Eddie_." I sneered. "Carlisle, the father of your whole family, is more of a leader than you. He knows this is my choice! I'm not being forced into anything and I am a big girl now. And if you and over protective like attitude convinces him not to change me than Emmett will! Get the fuck over it Edward!" I shouted again so loud it hurt my ears.

"Isabella Marie Swan." Oh he did not just call me my full fucking name. "He doesn't even have half the control any of us have. He will be just as bad Jasper if he gets a drop of your blood in his mouth. I will do anything and everything to prevent you becoming a heartless demon."

Before I met Emmett this would've been the point where I would've frozen and lost every thought but now I am stronger in more ways than one.

"Becoming a vampire does not make you a heartless demon, Edward." I said still loud but calmer than before. As I talked I became slowly quieter. "No...you become a heartless fucking demon when you break more than one heart in one moment, when you don't even apologize about it, when you think you still run that fucking broken heart's life, and when you don't see that you control that heart anymore...it isn't yours to control." I whispered at the end and slammed the phone so hard the whole wall phone fell down.

Emmett held me in a protective hug, telling me it would all be okay and like before I believed him. After only ten minutes of silence I pulled back and looked at him with a small slightly broken grin.

"What was that look you were giving me?" I asked. He stood straighter.

"Just how incedibly sexy you were yelling and cursing and taking control like that." Of course I thought I was close...

I laughed and hugged him again.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

We decided to pack and get ready to leave even though it was only Friday. I packed all my clothes and got in a flared out skirt with red leggins and a black v neck shirt.

When I walked down Emmett's eyes proceeded to rake over my body several times before commenting that I looked beautiful. We drove all throughout states and stopped freqently when there was no sun. When we started getting close to Washington I started to worry.

"Don't worry he can't and won't touch you." He assured me once we were about twenty minutes from home.

"I guess your right." I mummbled. I fell asleep and he shook me gentlty when i realized we were outside of my house.

"Dad?!" I shouted and I heard a glass salm on the table and he came running out grabbing me in a full hug making me laugh. "Did you starvethat much without me here?" I joked making him pull back and smile. He noticed Emmett for the first time and was immediatly taken back by his size.

"Who's this Bells?"

"This is Emmett. My boyfriend." I said confidently making them both stare at me and Emmett smile like a retard.

"What happend with little Edward?" He said obviously uncomfortable with Emmett's size.

"We didn't work out. We broke up and Emmett has been here and I really really like him." They gaped at me making me blush.

He dragged me into the kitchen and left Emmett to watch the football game, not knowing he could hear our every word.

"Are you sure Bells?" He whispered doubtfully. "This guy is huge!"

"Dad...I really like him. And he's a big softie! Look I have to call Alice cause I left a bag in her car but you two will get along great. He loves football." Charlie debated that and nodded. I waved to Emmett as I ran upstairs and dialed Alice's number.

"Hey Bella." She said casually. "You are getting really good with lying you know. That fast one you just pulled on Charlie? Priceless." I laughed god I missed her.

"You think they'll get along fine?"

"Ha! They'll get along better than Charlie and Edward! Emmett actually talks!" We both laughed and I heard a growl from upstairs followd by Rosalie's gentle voice cooing him down.

"Good." I sighed in relief and we said our goodbyes.

I skipped down stairs careful not to trip to find Charlie and Emmett in an animated conversation about football and me?

Charlie's pizza came a couple minutes later and I watched as Emmett ate his manfully and acted like it was nothing. When we said our goodbyes I waited till Charlie wasn't looking and kissed him on the cheek standing on my tippy toes.

"Meet me in my room later?" I begged making him smile and nod. As he left Charlie looked at me.

"I like him." I sighed in relief. "He seems honest and I'm loving his commitment to you." I blushed. He hugged me. "It's good to have you back Bells." I agreed and walked upstairs and got changed in silky pajamas.

Just as I was about to sleep I felt the bed's weight give whem Emmett came. I snuggled to his chest and passed out knowing he'd be there in the morning.

**Emmett POV**

Bella crashed as soon as she hugged me and I kissed her head and snuggled to her. At about two in the morning she started talking.

"I love you Emmett." I sighed and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I love you too." I swore and watched as she slept waiting to face whatever hell may be thrown at us in the future.

**I LOVE YOU I know it wasn't much to have you wait for but school is like all AHHHH so...yeah... Please Review I write faster when you do!!! :) I want more reviews I am a greedy little hobo!**

**~That girl in the back with the curly brown hair, Kayla**


	6. Chapter 6 Fights School A letter

**I feel as though I should start out by apologizing to a faithful reader of mine, **JaspersAngel11, **SHe is afraid of hobos and i mentioned them last chapter. It was just a joke i had with my friends. Sowwy!!! :)**

**Emmett POV**

It was about 1 AM when there was a tap at the window. I jumped up to see Edward making his scrawny little ass inside. He growled at my thought and I had to resist laughing.

"We need to talk." He growled softly trying not to wake Bella.

I gasped! "Edward! No don't do this! 'We need to talk' is what everyone says when they need to break up with someone." I pretended to cry and when I looked up he looked barely amused.

"You can't change her." He said softly walking over to Bella and stroking her cheek, which I quickly slapped away. _Don't you dare touch her_. I thought dereiberatly. He shrugged and sat on the rocking chair.

"I can and will." I said sitting at the edge of her bed.

"But why would you? Don't you care about her enough to let her live a human life?" I could tell he was trying to make me guilty.

"Unlike you did, I actually care for what she wants. She understands what it will mean to become like us and she accepts it."

"And how does she know you won't just leave her?" He said more angrily.

"I won't." i said quickly. He stared at me. "Because I love her." He growled so loud it stirred Bella.

"Don't say you love her! She can't become like us!" He half whispered, half shouted.

Suddenly I realized why he didn't want her like us, especially now.

"You don't want to live with her the rest of your life. One, you can't stand to see her 'soul' gone. Two, you don't want to live with your ex lover. And three, deep down you don't want her to be happy with anyone else because even if Rosie is your soulmate you still in a way love Bella." He flinched at almost every other word. He didn't speak.

"Get out." I said pointing to the window. He didn't hesitate and soon he was gone. I was about to lay back down with Bella when my phone vibrated.

"Emmett, Carlisle wants to talk to all of us about Bella's immortality. Come over." I didn't want to leave at all. But I'm leaving for something she wants...I left a note and jumped out the window.

**Bella POV**

I woke up surprised to find myself in my own bed instead of the one I've been sleeping in. I remembered what happened yesterday and started searching for Emmett but no avail. I finally looked on my pillow and saw a folded piece of paper.

_Sorry I couldn't stay for you to wake up. Edward came and we needed to talk. Come over ASAP. See you soon doll. -Emmett._

I smiled as I read it but still felt some worry for Emmett. What if they got in a fight? I shook that idea out of my head and got up. AFter a quick shower I walked downstairs surprised to see Charlie in the kitchen.

"Morning Dad." I said with confusion.

"Oh hey Bells!" He said a little too happy in the morning. "Sorry I was just heading out. I'm going fishing with Billy. Will you be going over to the Cullen's today?" He asked as he ran around collection fishing stuff.

"Yeah. Emmett and I are just gonna hang out there for a bit with Alice." I said with a smile. He nodded as he walked to the door.

"Well I'll be home later so see you." And with that he left not waiting to hear me say goodbye. I jumped in the car and drove to Emmett's house finally able to find that darn drive way of theirs without a problem.

Emmett was sitting on the front porch and jumped up like a puppy that just heard it's master come home. I laughed as he pulled me out of the car for a bone crushing hug.

"Missed...you...too." I choked. "Can't...breath." He laughed loudly and loosened his grip so It was much easier to hug him back.

"Was everyone well behaved today?" I said looking him straight in the eyes.

He gave me the cutest puppy dog eyes. "We didn't rip each other to shreds if that's what you mean." His big golden eyes looked so innocent that I kissed his nose.

"Well that's a start." I sighed. He put me down just in time for Alice to charge me with a hug.

"Ugh! I'm like sick of men today!" She shouted holding me close. "Edward and Emmett have been fighting like all day and Jasper is all calm..." I laughed at her childish voice.

"If that is some kind of clue that you want me to go shopping I'm actually willing to go." She squealed so loud I thought she popped my ear drum. She started jumping up and down. As she pulled me towards her porsche I reached out for Emmett's hand. He grabbed it immediately and kissed it before letting me go. As I looked up at the house I saw Edward and Rosalie looking down on me; well glaring is a much better word. I knew Edward well enough to know that he was saying 'You are still not getting changed.' I glared at him nodded.

Edward was my past and will have to be in my future. Emmett is my now though. I love him after all.

­_________________________________________________________Kayla+Emmett______________

**By the way I realized that Emmett was supposed to be 'graduated' damm...hmmm well...let'd pretend he didn't get enough credits and has to make up some more it Bella's classes.....**

There was a loud honking outside my house and I tried to quickly finish my granola bar. I ran outside to find Emmett's huge silver, four door, jeep wrangler in my drive way. **(That's one of my dream cars...my other is a midnight blue dodge charger...jus' saying.) **I couldn't believe I had missed about a week of shool and would have to make up everything to even pass! Emmett said he would help me tutor but unless he does it for me than I'll never get done.

"Hey beautiful." He called from the drivers side as I opened the door. He leaned over and stretched out his hand so I could pull on that to get myself up the huge steps. I finally mastered the stupid buckle things yesterday so it was much simpilar to get set up. "Look at that! You actually know what you're doing now." He said patting my head like a child.

I groaned. "Shut up and drive, speedy." I mummbled knowing damn well he could hear every word. His booming laughter just verified that. It took a little bit longer to get the school even though it was only by a minute or so.

"So explain again how you're in my grade?" I asked as he got out of the car and was opening mine in the same second. I jumped out using his hand as a guide.

"Alice is quite the sneak you know. She was able to make me not able to have enough credits to pass, saying I dropped too many classes. So here I am getting the rest of the year with my little doll!" He said as if it were so obvious.

"Alright then." I said as we walked to the outdoor lunch tables. "Go get your schedule since I know you don't have it." He opened his mouth to protest but I pointed to the office building and he stormed off like a child.

"Bella!" Ugh! Dam Mike. Mike ran up to me and say on the table with me. "Are you okay? We all thought the worst." He said a little too friendly.

"Family issues. Alice's cousin got deathly sick and we went to see her." I said putting the sadness in my voice. He snorted.

"That's not your family Bells. Edward is too..." I cut him off.

"I'm not with Edward anymore Mike." I growled. His eyes lit up with possibilities.

"Oh then we should so go out sometime. You need a new lease on life." I was surprised by his vocab...

"You're right." I said standing up on the table which was on top of a little hill. "Maybe I should just go skydiving!" I said enthusiastically. He stood up warily.

"Bella get down. You're going to hurt yourself." I didn't listen but instead jumped off the table and down the hill.

Of course I knew those strong pair of arms would find me and I looked up to see Emmett's perfect face glistening with humor.

"I leave you alone for four minutes and you decide of skydiving?" I laughed and nodded making him roll his eyes. I turned to Mike who looked like he might have a heart attack. It wasn't even that big of a jump. Well for me it would hurt yeah...

"Mike this is my boyfriend." I said pronoucing each word carefully.

"I thought you said...."

"I'm not dating _Edward_ I'm dating _Emmett."_ His face was hysetical as Emmett carried me off to first class which apparantly we had together.

"That was funny." I said as he put me down.

"Ugh! He was so close to you. Aren't humans supposed to barf when you see something repulsive?" He asked seriously. I laughed.

"Bella!" I heard a southern voice call. I was surprised to see Jasper and Alice running up to us.

"What's wrong Jasper?" I asked. I was so happy that it wasn't uncomfortable anymore.

"Emmett you can't go to biology. Blood typing again. Some idiot used cows blood last time." He rolled his eyes. Emmett pouted. "Get over it Emmett." I said kissing his cheek. He smiled and walked off. I turned back to Alice who was smiling witha stupid grin.

"Shut up." I complained.

"Well see you at lunch Bella." She said sweetly as she ran one way to her first class. Jasper remained in front of me.

"You know he loves you." He said casually.

"I had a feeling." I said with a grin. He turned around and suddenly someone flew backwards.

"Ow" a nice voice complained. Ir an around Jasper who was momentarily stunned. It was a girl named Alexa who I hadn't seen around school much. **(Just for **JaspersAngel11 **I don't know how old you are so lets pretend your in high school!!)**

"I'm very sorry." Jasper said immediately. He reached down and helped her up. She couldn't talk and I could understand why. Jasper was quite the ladies man.

"Don't be. i should've seen you in front of me." She said staring at the floor. Jasper laughed softly and I was surprised by how well he was with humans now.

"Nonsence." He snorted. "Here you are in my Psychology class, let me take your books." She was stunned so he took that as a yes and walked down the hall next to her.

Stupid southern gentleman.

__________________________________Kayla+Emmett__________________________

"Ugh!" I shouted and threw my pencil at my desk. "Algebra can go screw itself." I shouted again.

"Bella!" Emmett shouted from downstairs. "Don't yell at Algebra! It never did anything wrong."

"Yes it did! It is making me fail." I shouted throwing my book to the floor and stomping downstairs.

"It was just doing it's job..." He said as he stirred a pot of sauce. I growled at him and sat on the counter. He walked over in front of me and grabbed my face. "Forget it." He said but I ignored him.

"Shut up..." I mummbled. His face was suddenly on mine and his perfect lips were moving with mine. I groaned at the contact and immediately forgot everything. He pulled away when the door opened.

"Had to get one good kiss in." he said with a wink before going back to stirring the pot.

"Hey Bella! Evenin' Emmett." Charlie annoucned as he walked in the kitchen "Bells. You got a letter. Seems fancy." he said throwing it at Emmett while he walked to the living room. Emmett froze when he looked at it so I walked over to read it.

To miss Isabella Marie Swan. I froze when I saw the return adress. It was from Volterra, Italy. And the stamp was a pair of fake fangs.

Dear god.

**He he he !!! Cliffy! Sorry I figured it was time for some action!!! REVIEW REVIEW RevIEW REVIEW**

**~That girl in the back with the curly brown hair, Kayla**


	7. Chapter 7 Letter & Notes& Words unspoken

**Haha ha! You guys got all freaked out! All right a couple of announcements please.**

**1. Yes, I understand i am both a genius and evil for writing with the whole Volturi. So I am an evil genuis.**

**2. No!!!! Everyone calm down Jasper is not going to break up with Alice. In my mind they have that true thing that means love. Undeniable and unexplainable L-O-V-E. That thing with Alexa was only to apologize for saying hobos. Plus I felt like I wanted everyone to know that Jasper sees girls for who they are not how they smell**

**3. Someting was gay on my account and one of the chapters on Bella's Prince and Emmett's angel won't show...dam them...so I'll be rewriting that ****one**** chapter for that story. Don't think I am continuing it because I still don't know.**

**4. The True One will be updated with it's final chapter soon. So looke for that.**

**5. That publisher who was thinking of looking at my story choked out, I KNOW everyone cry. Wahh. So right now I'm screwed with getting any production of Mercenaries. :( So now I'm going to get it finished and look for someone else. I have faith in this story because something about it seems so....close to being real. **

**Okay I will shut up now...enjoy your Cullens, Hales, Volturi, Swans....and I know he isn't in this chapter but enjoy NEWTONS ahahhahah.....odd**

**Bella POV**

Why are they writing so soon? Oh my god....

"Emmett." I whispered for he was still frozen staring at the letter. "We have to read what it says." His head whipped towards me and I looked him right in his, now dark, eyes. He nodded.

"With the family. You can read it." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door.

"Where ya headin Bells?" Charlie asked not bothering to look away from the TV.

Emmett was about to lie for me but I wanted to try for once. "Alice just called on Emmett's cell phone. She's freaking out becauses she needs help studing for the SATs so I'm going to go help her out." Charlie nodded and told us goodbye. When we got inside the car Emmett was looking at me with his eyebrows raised.

"What?" I played innocently. "You're not the only one who can lie." I said crawling over towards him to look him in the eye. He smiled and I saw his adorable dimples.

"You're sexy when you're bad." He said back at me, making me forget why we were even going to his house. I sat on my knees and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him to me.

"I know." Just as our lips were about to touch I pulled away and buckled up. He didn't move for a long while before he let out a whistle and started to drive the car. When we got to the house no one seemed to know what happened. How could've Alice not seen?

"Family meeting!" Emmett shouted as we walked through the door. Immediatly everyone was at the dining room table.

"What's wrong son?" Carlisle asked sitting at the head.

"Bella got a letter from the Volturi." Everyone froze to stone. "We figured to read it here in front of you all." I noticed Alice was the one most shocked.

"There is no way. I didn't see them planning anything!" She shouted but no one but Jasper turned to console her.

"I don't blame you Alice. They are very smart." I mummbled and grabbed the letter from Emmett's hands.

" Dear Isabella," I started than with a sigh continued.

**"Oh I detest proper greetings like that. Sorry for that Bella. We recieved your notice about you being hesitant to change and as much as I hate to force you into this, you did swear and Alice foresaw it." **I looked up in confusing. Notice? I'm ready whenever Emmett is. **"I would hate to have you brought here or have us come to you where many people could become injured. Though Caius believes we should just go to your town of Forks and force you to our kind. (He is always so violent) We will have to solve this problem soon. Even if you never did reveal our kinds' secret you are a vaulable piece of art, Bella. Your mind works in ways others do not. If you are worried about how you will feel and look after the change, don't be. Isabella does mean beautiful does it not? Enclosed in this letter are two first classs tickets to a small city outside of Volterra. Someone will always be on guard looking for you but we promise you no harm until we speak with you. Please only bring one other companion. We look forward to seeing you.**

**Aro."**

The silence could kill any normal person. It seemed everyone died in one second.

"Who?" I demanded making everyone flinch and turn to me.

"What do you mean Bella?" Alice said.

"Who sent them a notice about me being hesitant. You all know damn well I'm ready to become one of you." I froze and my knees wobbled making Emmett wrap his arms around my waist. I turned like a stone to Edward's cold face.

"You didn't." I whispered at him making everyone look at him with death glares.

His face said it all. "Bella." Emmett growled so loud it hurt.

"Emmett let him explain." I said never breaking eye contact with the selfish bitch.

"I never said you hesitant about the change in that letter." He said and the way his voice was breaking I almost believed him. "I wrote him the exact words. '**Bella and my family hope that she can remain human for a bit longer.'** I never said you weren't going to change." I started to cry.

"How could you?" Emmett gasped incrediously.

"I'm so sorry." He said collapsing his head on the table. Rosalie rubbed his back whispering soothing words in his ears.

"What would've made you do that?" Carlisle said fatherly, trying to hid the panic in his voice.

He looked Emmett in the eye than locked his with me. He got up and walked right in front of me grabbing my face in hands and forcing me to look at the face I used to dream of.

"I'm sorry. I was only trying to buy you guys time." He whispered, his sweet breath hitting my face. i can't believe this sweet scent used to have my heart racing. Now Emmett's forest scent was like cocaine to me. Emmett pulled me from his grasp.

"When are the tickets for?" Carlisle asked seriously. I checked.

"Tomorrow at noon."

"Then Bella and I-" I cut him off right then.

"Emmett is coming with me." I said firmly making everyone turn to me.

"Bella I know you want him there, an no offense Emmett, but he is rude and outspoken." Carlisle said slowly.

"Then I'll go alone." I said louder making Emmett hiss.

"Hell no!" Emmett shouted.

"Then he comes with me and we go tomorrow." I said looking Carlisle right in the eyes. He sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Get some rest Bella, we need to talk about this and it's already eight thirty." I nodded and headed for the garage. Emmett drove us home in silence and he only spoke when we were parked in front of my house.

"Bella I can't loose you." He choked. I turned to him and he turned to face me.

"You're not going to. We're going through this together." I said grabbing his hand and squeezing it reasuring firmly. His eyes were very dark. "You need to hunt before we go." I said sounding like a mother. He smiled brokenly and kissed my forhead and seemed to be about to say something but the porch light turned on so we flew away from each other. Charlie opened the door and didn't suspect anything.

"Everytime I try to say something there's always a distraction." I laughed. "I won't be over later I'm going hunting. See you." He mummbled. I smiled and got out of the car tucking my ticket in my back pocket.

"Hey dad!" I called as Emmett pulled away and I listened to his car til I couldn't hear it anymore.

"Done that quickly?" He asked skeptically. I laughed.

"Alice made that excuse up saying I needed to go shopping." I rolled my eyes. He laughed. "In fact." I said with a large smile. "She's kidnapping me tomorrow all day at around ten and if we get home late I'll just stay over." God lying was so simple. He smiled and nodded.

"I'm going fishing so it works out." I was about to head upstairs when he stopped me. "You got another letter. Found it on the doorstep." I froze and nodded grabbing the letter off the counter and running up stairs. I knew who it was from so I just ripped it open and read.

**Sorry for this Bella. But incase you didn't want any of the Cullens getting harmed we sent you another ticket leaving by nine thirty tonight on a private plane. If this goes wrong we do not wish the Cullens harm. Go to this adress if you are interested. You will be meeted by a familiar face. **

**Sorry, Aro.**

Emmett....He can't get hurt. I couldn't live with myself if he did. It was as if Aro knew I wanted no harm to come to them. I grabbed the ticked and packed a couple jeans and pretty shirts for some reason and toothbrush and toothpaste. I knew I was too quick for Alice to see this. So I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote quickly.

**Emmett,** My heart ached as I wrote his name.

**There was another letter. I can't let you or anyone else hurt. I'm going by myself please don't be mad. I will explain as much as I can and if they do decide to change me I will come back for you. But until then there is something i need to tell you...I have tried to say it many times and I think you just tried tonight so here goes.**

**I love you Emmett McCarty Cullen. You make long rainy days enjoyable and colors shine. Your personalitly can lift me on my greatest days and your smile is sent straight from God. I love you. I love you. I love you.**

**Goodbye My One and Only True Love,**

**Isabella (Bella) Swan**

I taped it to the outside of my window and ran down stairs crying.

"Bella?" Charlie shouted. "What's wrong?" I thought quickly..

"Alice...called." I choked. "Her cousin, the one that's sick just went into ICU and Alice is breaking down. Her cousin is one of the only family members she talks to and...and." It was easy to be hysteric.

"Okay." He whispered calmly. "Go console her." And with that I was running to the truck.

"Love you dad!" I shouted fearing it may be my last to say it.

"Love you more Bella." And then I was zooming down the road to the adress not far from here. After about five minutes I came up to a small airport. It was only used for mail but no today. I parked the truck outback and grabbed my bag. All the lights but one or two inside.

It was drizzling and I could see my breath faintly as I walked to the front door with my bag over my shoulder.

"Bella..." A deep and aluring voice called. I turned to see someone I never thought I'd ever see here..in Forks...talking to me.

**Emmett POV**

God, I love her. I came so fucking close tonight to telling her and then her father comes out and ruins it. Ugh! why is it so hard to say Isabella I love you.

"She okay?" I reconized Esme's voice. Funny...I didn't know I was home.

"She's strong. She even told me to go hunt like you do when you're angry." She smiled and I kissed her cheek.

"Edward!" I yelled and he was immediately at the top of the stairs. "Let's go hunting brother." It felt good to call him my brother again. He smiled and soon we were running like mad men into the forest.

"I'm really sorry Emmett. I was trying to make up for everything that has happened." He said as we were running.

"It's fine really. Sure I wish I didn't have to meet these fuckers but it's for Bella." I caught a whif of that delicious grizzly scent.I moaned and ran straight for it. Coincedentaly, there was a mountain lion running right past so Edward could still talk.

"You love her don't ya?" He said as he chased it skillfully through the brushes.

"I almost told her. But can you believe her fucking father came out and ruined it?!" I shouted making the grizzly turn my way. I climbed up a tree and poisitioned myself for a dive.

He laughed as I heard him wrestle the lion to the ground. "Yup. That's Charlie. He's not good with the whole 'Daughter' thing." i dove head first for the bear and mugged it to the ground. I sat on it clawing at its chest. Just like the one sixty some years ago did to me. "Plus." I heard Edward sigh taking a breath from his drinking. "He got a grown up daughter nonetheless. So he has to jump right into curfews and punishments." I tilted the bears head back and drank him slowly. After I killed him I drank a deer unfortunate enough to trot right past me.

When Edward's phone rang I immediately stopped and ran to him just as he was picking it up.

"Yeah Ali." He said slightly annoyed he had to stop his mountain lion. I couldn't make ou the words. He slammed it shut and grabbed my arm pulling me back in the way of the house.

"What happened?!" I shouted as I ran beside him.

"Bella is going by her god damn self." Everything blanked. Bella. No Bella. My Isabella. My baby. My doll. My love. My heart, My soul. I didn't even realize we were at the hosue til Alice's crying brought me to reality.

"She already boarded." She whispered and I growled without thinking. I ran to her house. It couldn't be true she would never do that. I climbed the side of her house and grabbed a piece of paper taped to the window.

**Emmett,**

**There was another letter. I can't let you or anyone else hurt. I'm going by myself please don't be mad. I will explain as much as I can and if they do decide to change me I will come back for you. But until then there is something i need to tell you...I have tried to say it many times and I think you just tried tonight so here goes.**

**I love you Emmett McCarty Cullen. You make long rainy days enjoyable and colors shine. Your personalitly can lift me on my greatest days and your smile is sent straight from God. I love you. I love you. I love you.**

**Goodbye My One and Only True Love,**

**Isabella (Bella) Swan**

No....not her. I fell to the ground on my knees. the grass was wet. I looked up to the heavens and for the first time in a long time...I prayed.

"Dear Lord" I started folding my hands and placing my head on them. "She is all I want. All I need. She makes the pitiful excuse for what I am bearable. I am begging you. Take care of her. Amen." I stummbled to the forest and layed under a tree, thinking of Bella.

**Bell POV**

I stared at the figure in front of me in shock.

"Bella?" He said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Felix?" I whispered. He smiled and looked down to me.

"Yay me. Bella remembers who i am." He said like a child. I almost laughed if I wasn't so nervous.

I couldn't deny it...he was hot. He looked a lot like Emmett that's why. Wide muscular body and a cute face with dark hair. His eyes were a glistening ruby red which reminded me to be afraid.

"Didn't think you'd show." He said opening the door for me. He was wearing his cloak with the hood down so I could see his smile.

"Didn't think you'd be here." I said brushing past him intentionally. He cleared his throat as he walked me to a small awaiting plane with a piolet already waiting.

"Why didn't you bring your scrawny ass white boy?" He asked as he followed me up the stairwell to the plane.

"Edward and i arn't together anymore." I said sitting on a plus couch. This plane was like a mini version of Air Force one.

"That why you don't want to get changed?" he asked sitting across from me. I looked at him right in the eye.

"No I want to get changed. I'm willing to. My boyfriend and the family thinks it might be better to live as a human for a bit." I said with a small smile.

"Boyfriend?" He laughed. "So I have some compettition?" He laughed seriously.

"There never was a compettion." I said wryly. "_He_ is all I want." .

"Much more attitude than the last time we met, aren't you?" I laughed this time.

"Maybe...or maybe I'm so used to hanging out with strong vampires that I'm no afraid of you anymore." I said placing my bag on the floor.

"You shouldn't say that to a vampire who actually will eat you." He said with a smile.

"I'm sure you say that to all the girls." I said rolling my eyes and pulling off my damp sweat jacket. i didn't even know I was wearing my blue v neck til Felix was obviously staring at it. I threw my jacket at him and it hit him since he was so...distracted. "I'm up here buddy." I said making him look right at me.

"So you do want to be a vampire?" He asked changin the subject.

"Of course. I'm ready to be like you guys, Well not like you ...you eat people." I said quickly. "I am ready to spend my life with my _love_." I said strongly.

"Which of those vegans got your attention anyway?" He said as I grabbed a blanket and lied down.

"Emmett Cullen." He looked at me. "THe one that looks like you but is ten times sexier." I amended making him glare.

"I hope you become a vampire so I can kick your ass." He mummble.d

"_When_ I become a vampire I am going to rip your stupid arms off..." I yawned. He mummbled something stupid so I tuned him out. A couple minutes I guess he thought I was asleep cause he was tlaking on the phone.

"Yeah. She decided she didn't want the Cullens invovled..." He waited. "You'll never get this though. She isn't with Edward anymore...I know! She's with that Emmett fella." He waited a long time. "I think she deserves to say her story. I hope you guys don't change her without thinking." A pause. "Nah. She fell asleep, I think anyway. She's been really calm. Hanging out with the Emmett guys gave her some sass its sexy..." He said casually making me smile against the couch. I had turned away form him a while ago. "Yup. Will do. If she's still asleep I'll carry her in....Yes master I will watch the placement of my hands." He sighed like a teenager.

I realized in a moment that i was actually here. I was going to tell my story to them and pray they listen. I might never see Emmett or Alice or Jasper or Edward ever again. I might not see my mom or dad. Or Carlisle or Esme. Or anyone. THis might be the end of everything.

Damn Vampires....I still love him though...forever...and a day

**Woohoo. That was fun...yay me!!!!!!!! anywho REVIEW PLEASE Review!!! Ima begging here**

**~That girl in the back with the curly brown hair who has finger cramps at the present moment...,Kayla**


	8. Chapter 8 JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE SORRY

**Haha ha! You guys got all freaked out! All right a couple of announcements please.**

**1. Thank you alll for supporting me through The True One...one mistake I realized though, Lynn's dimple is on her right cheek not her left like Tony's. (If you haven't read go read it now!!)**

**2. **emmettcullenisawesome55 **Thank you for your very long and very detailed reviews. I love reading them they are just so...motivational. So heres your shout out!!!!!!! By the way **emmettcullenisawesome55, **If you send me your name in a Private Message you will be in my next story (explained in note 5.) as whatever age you wanna be.**

**3. VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!!! Okay here's the thing, I have two ideas for stories and writing three stories at once means there will be mistakes!!! So I AM **_**NOT**_** ending Rebuilding the Broken Hearted, I'm very sorry to leave you all with this whole "Will she get changed thing" I really am but you know the deal WHEN A STORY DEMANDS TO BE WRITTEN IT WONT STOP TIL IT IS.**

**4. One of my ideas is a continuation on The True One. Someone recommended a sequal....;) I'll think about it.**

**5. My other idea is something i was actually writing today in my story (Mercenaries) A character the main girl meets is deaf so immediatly i thought "What if Bella was deaf?" so then on top of that I was wathcing the country music count down waiting for my show to come back and i saw taylor swift's ****You belong with me ****and if you watch it the story will make a hundred times more sense. The Cullen's are going to be neighbors to the Swans and Bellas room is huge with a large glass wall that looks at that house...who could possibly have that room??? ;) Sorry its only fair to have another human story. I have two vamps and only one human**

**~That girl in the back with the curly brown hair who is deeply apologetic, Kayla**


	9. Chapter 9 Heartbreak & Volturi

**OH HOT DAYUM GUESS WHO IS BACK WRITING THIS STORY IN ALL OF HER GLORY!!!!**

**SANTA!!!!...............wait....thats not right**

**oh yeah**

**me!**

**Sorry it took soo long to get motivation for this chapter but I was actually reading my story and actually got mad when I stopped....I can only imagine how you all felt!**

**So please review!**

**Please continue being sexy**

**and please donate all your money to your neighborhood ME!!!....wow I'm sorry I guess I'm a little loopy right now...**

**Emmett POV**

"Emmett?" I heard Rosalie call. I was laying under a tree staring at the sky through the trees like I had been for the past two hours.

"Here." I called like I was saying attendence. The woman i used to love was suddenly in front of me.

"Hey stud." She said with a weak and broken grin.

"How is she?" I asked ignoring her remark. She sighed and sat down.

"Alice says Felix was the one to meet her at the airport." I growled. I knew him. He was the large one, like me. He could hurt her. "Bella is doing great. She's joking with him, yelling at him playfully, and most importantly she's remaning calm. She knows what she's doing there and she isn't afraid of him." She assured me.

"That's what I'm afraid of. Bella has gained a mouth since she's last seen the Volturi. Anyone of them could get offended."

She giggled. "Felix won't her. Apparantly he likes the mouthy Bella. He won't try anything." She touched my face making me look at her. Her brilliant blonde hair was in front of her golden eyes.

"We're going to be on the next flight at noon. We'll get her safe."

"I love her Rosie. I love her so much and I never told her yet. I really miss her." I choked out.

"I miss her too Em." She said, her voice cracking. "I really do." I smiled at her.

"Thank you." She lay beside me and we watched the tree tops together.

Waiting.

**Bella POV**

"Bella?" I heard a distanT voice ask. I ignored it. "Bella?! Wakey Wakey!" I groaned and pulled a blanket over my face. I heard whoever was telling me to wake up sigh in annoyence. "Get up! I don't know if I can control myself if I have to carry you!" Though I probably should've been afraid I wasn't.

"Fuck you Felix." I mummbled into the cushion I was facing.

"You'd like it too much." He said quietly and I reached my hand back without opening my eyes till I found his chest. THen I moved up till I was on his cheek and slapped him lightly though it hurt me more. "Fine. Hard way it is." And with that, the couch disapeared underneath me and I was encased in strong ice cold arms.

I missed Emmett.

I opened my eyes to meet the ruby red demonlike sexy ones.

"Hey! You're awake!" He chimed. I smiled and rubbed my eyes.

"Hey! You're very gay!" I shouted in the same voice. He glared playfully at me. "Put me down." I suddenly complained when I realized his hands were actually touching me. His hands were just under my thigh and on my neck. He raised his perfect dark eyes brows.

"I don't think I will." He said as we walked down the plane stairs, walking to the terminal. "i know all about your clumsyness Bella." He promised me. Once we were at the bottom I squirmed myself enough so I could literally jump off of his arms. He was too stunned to do anything and to my luck, I didn't trip when I reached the ground.

"Stalker." I mummbled as I followed him. He put a hand on my arm and ignored my try to shake it off.

"Watch it Bella. We're not supposed to hurt you but who's to say you won't try and run off." His voice was darker and firghtning.

"I'm to say I won't run off." I growled. "plus I can't really evade a vampire mofia. Especially now when one has had enough time to get used to my scent.

"Ah. Correct Bella. You do smell..."He took a deep breath right by my hair. "Absolutely mouthwatering." He smiled down at me as he shoved me in a car and slid in next to me. I thought he would stop talking about vampire stuff till he talked to the driver.

"Demetri! What's new brother?" **(No i dont know if they're brothers. But they're like family) **Felix explained reaching out so they could pound fists. I shuddered when I remembered who and what Demetri was. It was if Felix was warning me again not to run off.

"Nothing at all. Caius is a pain in my fucking ass already." Felix laughed and for some reason so did i. They both turned to me, not bothering to look at the road. "Bella!" He explained. "Good to see you beautiful." I glared at him through the rear view mirror.

I decided to play with them a bit. I climed practically on Felix and over the seat so i was riding shot gun. I looked in the mirror and saw him fighting with his inner vampire. Demetri turned to me, his red ees shining.

"Confident we're not going to kill you aren't you Bells?" I didn't like how he called me Bells.

"You have orders not to kill me. If you do then you'll probably get burned." I said with a smile. He laughed, a deep and menacing sound.

"You're right Felix!" He sang. "She is sassy isn't she?" When did they talk? After I fell asleep? After about ten minutes of their jokes I started to complain.

"I'm booooored!" i whined like a child.

"Get oveerrr it!" They both whined back. I crossed my arms and started to pout.

I realized that we were only about an hour away from my possible doom. My stomach growled from hunger and uneasiness. Both vampires looked at me franctically. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm hungry." They exchanged looks before Demetri made a hard left and slammed on the brakes in front of an old diner. I sighed and was getting out of the car when I was pushed back against the seat. Fearing for the first time around them.

"Don't try anything." Demetri whispered demonically in my ear. His cold breath tickled. I looked staight ahead at the pretty crowded diner.

"I won't. I'm not stupid Demetri. Now do not touch me." I said pulling away and jumping out of the car where Felix was already holding the diner bar door open.

"Hello. I'm Cassandra." The very beautiful waitress said once we sat down. I sat by myself on one side of the booth while they sat on the other side. She had beautiful red hair and gorgeous blue eyes. "What can I get for you?" I was surprised she wasn't flirting with Demetri and/or Felix.

"Pasta. Maranara sauce please. And a rootbeer. **(Oh!!! My favorite drink evavaa)** She nodded and wrote down the order.

"And for you two." She gasped obivously just seeing the beauty they possessed.  
"We already ate." Demetri started.

"Thank you though." Felix finished with a grin and she walked away daazed and confused.

"She would make a drop dead gorgeous Vampire." Demetri noted and took my fork and poked him with it knowing it didn't do anything.

"Don't you dare. She could have family or a daughter and you can't take that away from her." I growled at him. He looked surprised.

"But if she could make a good Vampire why not take her?" He said with wide eyes.

"Because not everyone is like me!" i shouted but tried to regain my voice remembering we were in a diner. "Not everyone can accept that they will live forever with no chance of ever having children and only to stay in a palace filled with the strongest vampires in the world!" They looked schoked.

Cassandra came over and placed my food in front of me before smiling at Felix and Demetri. she walked away.

I ate enough so my stomach wouldn't growl than stormed out. An ice cold hand grabbed my shoulder when I was walking to the car and I was pressed up against the door or the dark tinted car.

"What did we say?!" Demetri growled. A menacing and devil sounding sound. He intentionallu pressed me harder against the door.

"I wasn't leaving!" I gasped out. "I was wlaking to the car." I choked out. Suddenly his hand was gone and the car was started. I sat in the back seat making Felix sit in the front.

I fell asleep.

I was being carried by a pair of strong arms. It was dimly lighted and I could hear the hustle and bustle of the city somewhere far away. I opened my eyes and saw that we were walking down that same alley way we had before...the last time I was here. I squirmed and fell out of Felix's arms and walked beside them. Neither of them seemed surprised with my attitude. I looked at my watch. It's been at least eighteen hours since I've been home...seen Alice...seen Emmett.

Felix jumped in the small hole first and after a second Demetri pulled me to the edge. I sat down and grabbed his hands, still afraid of the long and dark drop. He lowered me in.

"You're gonna catch her?" He boomed into the echoey tunnel.

"Yeah I got her!" I heard Felix call. I covered my mouth and watched as the darkness whipped past. I was stopped abrubtly when I crashed into Felix's arms. As he walked, he smiled down at me with a stupid cocky grin. I glared at him and he placed me on the ground.

In the elevator they removed their cloaks revealing their massive forms.

I missed Emmett.

As we walked down the unremarkable hallway I took a deep breath. Knowing that this was the right thing to do. I couldn't have lived with mysel if Emmett was injured. They waited outside of the door with me in between them, like they were my massive body guards.

My heart beat rapidly increased when I realized my decsion was going to be made in a couple minutes.

"Come in friends." I heard Aro's chilling yet sociable voice call. I walked inside the Volturi's room where there were many in black cloaks and three standing in the middle of the room. Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

"Bella! It is a pleasure to see you even under these circumstances." Aro cooned. I surpressed a shudder. I guess I thought it was very creepy the fact he was so sociable made him seem more menacing. Marcus and Caius nodded at me and their servants beside me. I cleared my throat.

"It is a pleasure to see you as well, Aro." I said with a smile. A small but real smile. My heart finally slowed down it's beating. I turned to the two at his sides. "As it is for you, Marcus and you as well Caius." THey both seemed surprised that I even ackknowaledged them. Aro chuckled.

"Shall we get to business then?" Aro asked. as if I would and _could_ say no. I nodded and sat a chair across from their three seated forms. They were all stil frightenly beautiful.

"Now, I understand that you are hesitant about the change?" Aro asked, sounding oddly fatherly.

"After you swore to us you would." Caius quickly shot in. Aro glared at him and looked back at me. I took a deep breath and smiled smally.

"I am not hesitant about the change in one bit, sir." I said confidently. He looked intrigued.

"Then why..." He let the sentence empty.

"Aro I've been ready to be changed since I first found out about your kind. Because I wanted to spend forver with the love of my life, Edward Cullen. After we returned home from our last...meeting." I said awkwardly. "Edward realized he didn't love me like I loved him. He was in love with another of Carlisle's 'children', Rosalie Hale. I found out about this a couple of weeks ago and I fell in love with Emmett Cullen. I know I love him much more than Edward. There was just a difference that I can't place. Yes, I understand that I will be leaving my father, Charlie behind. But...if I could I would tell him about this and at least he would die knowing I was happy" He nodded and I looked up as if hoping Alice was watching.

"I love the family too, Aro. All of them. Carlisle and Esme are my parents. Edward and Jasper are my brothers. Rosalie and Alice are definatly my sisters. And Emmett is my one true love. I am willing to be with them as soon as they allow it. Carlisle recommended that I at the very least, finish high school. This way it would be easier to go to "college" during my change. I agreed to that. Hell, I'm even willing to go for a few college years with Emmett. Becuase I know in the end we will be together. But recently, Edward has been trying to apologize for leaving me. He has been very adiment on me remaining human and he has finally decided it _is_ my choice. He sent you that letter as a way of asking for a little extra time so I could live a small and wonderful human life." I let out a huge breath when I was finished. There was a long moment of silence.

"Meeting." Aro called and all three rose unnaturally gracefull and exited to a back room where they could speak.

I stood and walked to face a painting and was lost in the detail in every face, building, and cloud.

Suddenly someone grabbed and spun me around, grabbing my hair so it was practically a ball in their fists. Their other hand was sprawled out on my neck and was tilting it to the left, leaving my bare neck exposed.

"Caius!" Aro shouted, suddenly in my line of view. I was gasping and breathing rapidly.

"No Aro! She can not go home! She has been asked here _twice_ usually we barely deal with once. How can we truely trust them. Do you think that she actually get changed?! How do you know they won't just hide her?! It's easier for us all to changed her now." He shouted viciously.

Aro and Marcus were stunned at their friend's outburst.

"Stop him!" Aro shouted and felix and Demetri were suddenly pacing slowly towards us. Caius hissed and they froze. Obiously not used to turning against a Master. tears I tried to stop started to fall. They took another step and suddenly, i felt it.

his sharp teeth and lips against the sking of my neck. Just against the pusle pressure point. I waited for the pain but he just held there knowing that if either of us moved, it was over.

"Back away." He growled making me whimper when his lips moved against my neck. Demetri and Felix looked at my face and took a step back.

I was going to be changed.

And not by the love of my life.

**Was gonna end it there....buuuuttt!!!! Gotta write a bit of Emmett of course!**

**Emmett POV**

Twelve! Finally! I jumped up and ran through the line so I was stanidng beside Edward, Alice, and Carlisle. All of who were accompaning me to save her.

Her words echoed in my head even though she never spoke them.

_I love you._ My unbeating heart twinged at that thought.

i was bouncing in my seat and both Alice and Edward had to remind me several times it was the fatest way.

I stared out the window the whole time just watching the ocean mostly. It was like my own sleep because it was hypnotizing.

"Emmett!" Alice shrieked. I turned to her and noticed the plane was near empty. Wow.... I jumped up and ran with her, human pace till all of us were in a forest where we could run as fast as we could. Knowing Bella was only minutes away I let my mind wonder. How is she? Is she alive? Did Aro even listen to her plight? Suddenly just as we entered the city and slowed down, only slightly, Alice jumped into a shadowy alley way and all of them jumped down a manhole like thing. I jumped too.

We were met by a tiny, almost Bella like girl. She had short dark hair and ruby red eyes. She was vicious seeming.

"Take us to her!" I commanded and she flinched at the horrific viciousness in my voice. She nodded and we followed her. Suddenly. Alice froze.

**Alice POV**

I froze in the middle of the hallway and I saw Bella! She sitting in a chair in the room where I last saw the Volturi talking to the three masters.

_She looked up in the middle of timing and winked in the sky as if she hoped I was watching._

_"I love the family too, Aro. All of them. Carlisle and Esme are my parents. Edward and Jasper are my brothers. Rosalie and Alice are definatly my sisters. And Emmett is my one true love." _

The vision ended and I started walking with them.

"She's okay so far. She's hoping we're close." Emmett slightly quickened his step when suddenly another vision came.

_She was admiring a painting. Caius was mad. He grabbed her and pressed his lips to her neck while fighting with his 'brothers'. She was terrified._

A newer vision.

_Bella writhing in pain._

**Emmett POV**

This Jane person opened the door and I walked into the last thing I ever wanted to see.

More like, the only thing I wanted to see in the worst way possible.

Bella was being held to an older looking vampire. His lips were on her neck and his teeth were bared. I saw Aro looking at them with anger. And two body guard like people trying to find a way to get to my angel.

I broke.

**Sorry if that wasn't worth the wait. Like I said. I just wrote it cause my finals were done! Yippie! two more 1/2 days of school and then I'm a freshman!!! Ahhhh!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! I honestly and swear to god that I write better when I get more reviews! please! please! please!**

**~That girl in the back with the curly brown hair who is back with this story, Kayla**


	10. Chapter 10 Em Attack

**So my computer truly and honestly hates me sometimes. The intermanet (my way of spelling it) just stopped working and just started working today! So sorry this took so long. Sorry to keep you waiting.**

Eyes of Sapphire- **Yes…I do have an addiction to cliffhangers. But what is the fun in a story if it doesn't leave ya wanting more?!!! Lol**

emmettcullenisawesome55- **You are just like so freaking funny. Your reviews never annoy me in fact they do just the opposite. You always leave long and **_**INSANE**__LY _**detailed messages that just boost my confidence about the story. You own.. That's right. You down right own.**

**HAHA do you guys remember this started out as an Edward cheated on Bella story?! LOL! Now look where we are.**

**Songs for this Chapter-**

**Read the chappie, let me know. And I'll put them up.**

________________________________________________________________________

Bella POV

Terrifying…knowing my life or death is in the hands of a twisted Vampire. One of the best vampires in the world no less. I missed Emmett. I missed the way he would hold me to him.

Just bite me already. Let it be quick.

"Caius!" Someone shouted. He pulled his mouth away and turned us to see the only thing in the world I needed to see.

Emmett.

He, along with Alice, Edward, and Carlisle were standing in the doorway with a look of horror, disgust, and agony on their perfect faces.

"Emmett!" I shouted and tried stupidly to go to him. Caius pulled back against him tighter and I winced in pain. Emmett's face was broken and frozen.

"Caius!" Carlisle shouted so viciously I could practically hear the venom dripping from his voice.

"Carlisle." Aro warned. "We had nothing to do with this. He believes that this will be easier if she is just changed now. Ever time we get too close, he threatens to bite her." I started to shake violently.

"Caius. Release her! NOW!" Carlisle and Edward shouted. I was touched that Edward still cared about me.

"Sorry dear friend." Caius replied darkly. "But she has caused us too much trouble. I understand her worth in the vampire world so we should just change her now."

Emmett finally seemed to come to.

"CAIUS!" He shouted so loud Caius flinched. "Put. My. Girl. Down." He growled pronouncing each word carefully and viciously. My heart stuttered when he called me his girl.

"Who are you? Who do you think you are? You can't talk to me that way!" Caius shouted back, his voice just as vicious.

"I'm the man she loves. I'm Emmett Cullen. She's Bella Swan-my fucking world. Now give her back." He took one step forward and immediately Caius' teeth were on my neck again. He froze in his step.

Caius tilted his head so his nose skimmed along my neck.

"She does smell mouthwatering…doesn't she?" I gulped and my breathing picked up. I couldn't imagine what it would be like if Emmett had to watch Caius sink his teeth into me. I wondered for a moment if the pain would be worse than before. Or if Emmett could save me himself the same way Edward did. "Tempting to just bite and have a taste. I don't understand why you wouldn't just turn her already." Caius said calmly. I suppressed a shudder.

"Because I love her." My heart stuttered and tears became fresh in my eyes at Emmett's words. "I love her enough to restrain myself. I love her." It seemed as though he were talking to only us.

I watched as Alice's face suddenly became blank. After a moment her face twisted into a terrible grimace. Then a vicious stare. Both her and Edward crouched low and growled.

"Caius! Don't you dare." Alice growled. Aro walked over and touched her hand than growled himself.

"Caius! Whatever you do to that girl we will release back to you ten fold!" **(Sorry Avatar… when Iroh is saving the moon spirit… yeah.) **Aro shouted. I watched Felix and Demetri crouch low in the corner of my eye.

Edward, Carlisle, Alice, and Emmett crouched deeper as well.

"You would turn against me?! Your own brother!" Caius shouted. Emmett paced slowly over to where Felix and Demetri were and I knew Caius had no chance at defeating all of them.

Suddenly I remembered something.

*****_**Flash Back**__****_

_"Emmett!" I called one Monday afternoon in a time seeming so long ago. It was a time when Edward was my world. _

_"Yes my little human?" Emmett said walking into the living room where I was playing video games. The rest of the family went hunting and Emmett and I were left alone. _

_"I keep getting shot! Damn you stupid ninja people." I complained as I threw the Nintendo 64 controller down. Though it was an old system the games were so addicting._

_I was playing a James Bond video game and I was doing well…till I got shot. _

_"Don't get mad at the video game because __you__ keep getting shot." He said as he picked up the blue controller and sat beside me on the floor in front of the couch. "Now…what's happening?" _He asked as he swung an arm around my shoulder and we both leaned back against the couch.

_"Well…it's in this corridor thing. I go down the straight hallway and then the baddies come. I shoot them all but when it comes down to the last guy who has no gun; I get shot and then die. I don't know who did it." I complained as I demonstrated my failure. He tapped his chin with his finger for a moment before taking the controller._

_"It's a sneak attack Bells." He said with a grin as the player moved down the hallway but stopping before the baddies would hear. "Did you even notice there was a door here?" He said turning the character to an old door. I blinked and shook my head. He swiped an I.D card and inside the room was a sniper. He shot him twice and he crumbled to the floor. He gave me back the controller and I ran down the hall and shot the other guys, this time killing them all. I squealed and hugged Emmett._

_"What kind of a move is that?" I asked once I was back into the game._

_"The Em Attack of course." He said obviously._

****End flashback****

Would that work here?

Did it ever work in real life?

***New Flashback***

_"Edward!" I shouted angrily. Edward was immediately in front of me with guilt on his face. He just bought me a too expensive diamond necklace for no reason. I was standing in the living room area and he was standing at the foot of the stairs. "I'm barely okay with you buying me gifts on my birthday but buying me random gifts? What is that?"_

_"I thought you might like one." He said sheepishly._

_"Why?!" I grumbled. "I hate presents." _

_"Well I already bought it so can you not be mad at me." I tapped my chin with one finger and that reminded me of Emmett._

_"Maybe…" I started. "Hey Emmett!" I shouted. I heard a door open._

_"Yeah Bella?" He called._

_"Em Attack!" I shouted and I caught a glimpse of Edward's face._

_It was priceless. He was so confused. _

_In a second Emmett flew down the stairs and tackled the unexpecting Edward. They rolled into the dining room where I heard a chair break. Esme wouldn't like that. _

_****End of Flashback***_

It had worked. If Caius could be distracted by Edward, Carlisle, Alice, and Aro then maybe Felix, Demetri, and Emmett could attack him without me getting damaged…or bit.

I was about to seem like an idiot but maybe it would work.

**Emmett POV**

God… their had to be a way to get to her. She seemed to be deep in thought. Of course…she's about to get bit by a creepy old vampire and she's thinking about something.

"Thee Em Attack." She whispered making everyone blink in confusion. A strong memory hit me.

***_Flashback***_

_Watching a football game in my room I could hear Edward apologizing for buying Bella a huge necklace that costs about the same of his Volvo. I chuckled at her adorable anger. Edward was right. She is cute when she's angry._

_"Hey Emmett!" She suddenly called. I jumped up and opened my door._

_"Yeah Bells?" I shouted back in confusion._

_"Em Attack!" She shouted. Immediately I thought of the James Bond Game. She was the man without a gun and I was the sniper hiding in the room. I ran out of my room and lunged down the stairs to tackle Edward. We rolled into the dining room where we crashed into a chair. We would have to buy Esme and new one…_

_***End of Flashback***_

I looked over at Edward who saw the whole thing. He took a step forward towards Caius and the family hesitantly followed. Caius flinched and pressed his teeth on her again. My unbeating heart hurt at the image. I held up a hand for these two. They took a large step and at the exact moment Bella shrieked with pain we lunged for Caius who was taken off guard by our attack. Felix and Demetri held him up against the wall while I fell back down to Bella. She was holding her neck and writhing in pain. Her mouth was open as if she was trying to scream but nothing came out.

"Carlisle!" I shouted and he rushed to my side.

"Carlisle." Aro called as he and Marcus stared at their stupid brother. He looked at me and I nodded. He ran over to them and they started to talk.

"Edward." I called. He ran over with Alice. "I need you to suck the venom out like you did before." I said as I was holding her hands at the side of her body.

"Emmett I can't." He said his voice pained. I looked up at him. "The fact that I'm not tied to her with love anymore means I won't be able to find the will to stop. Do you remember how hard it was last time and I thought I was in love with her then." Dammit.

"Emmett You have to do it." Alice said looking at Bella. "You love her more than Edward did. You can stop." I stared down at Bella.

Could I do it?

"Em…Emmett." She gasped. I leaned down and cupped her face. "Not…like this. Not…by his means." I knew what she meant and I nodded. I titled her neck over and took a deep breath. I placed my mouth over the teeth marks and sucked.

Her blood trickled down my throat and the animal inside of me awoke with vengeance. Not even those poor humans who I had wrongfully attacked tasted this good. The burning hot liquid seemed to pump throughout my body.

It was sweet and tangy. Filling and fresh. It was the best thing I had ever tasted. Much better than Bear blood.

The fact I could still taste the venom reminded me why I was doing this. I shut the monster inside of me up and drank till the venom was gone.

But when it was gone, the blood tasted even better. It continued to pump into my mouth as if it wanted to. I opened my eyes and saw her.

My beautiful Bella finally resting and calm. I pulled away from her neck and covered my mouth with my hand.

I could still taste her.

I still wanted to drink.

But more importantly…I still loved her.

**Bella POV**

_Beep…….…beep…….…beep._

Ugh! What the fuck is that noise?! Don't they know I'm trying to sleep? I groaned and felt someone's ice cold hand touch mine.

_Beep……beep……beep_

Damn beeping…it goes faster as my damn heart beats quicker.

I heard his chuckle. I felt his touch.

Emmett.

I fluttered my eyes open to a too white and bright room.

I groaned again.

"Morning sunshine." My eyes adjusted to his angel face. I smiled weakly and reached for him. He immediately ducked down so I could pet his cheek.

"You saved me." I said with a grin as I traced his features. He grinned.

"I guess I did, huh."

"Don't let it go to your head." I said with a grin. "Where are we?" I asked.

"We are back home in the Forks hospital. Don't you remember? You got attacked by a coyote in Maine when Alice's cousin was sick. Explains the bruises and the teeth marks." He said with a smile.

I laughed and it really hurt.

"What really happened?" I asked. His grin faltered slightly.

"Caius is under tight confinement. Apparently he kind of cracked. He'll be okay in a while but who cares right?" Hesitantly I removed my hand from his face and touched my neck. It was cold on one traceable crescent shape. "Twice you got bit Bella!" He sang. "You are not good with Vampires." I laughed.

He looked over my shoulder to the heart monitor, which was still beeping slightly fast.

He grabbed my face.

_Beep…..Beep…..Beep_

He slowly leaned in and breathed out, drowning me in his scent.

_Beep….Beep….Beep_

He leaned his lips onto mine so they just brushed each other.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…_

He pressed harder.

_Beep..Beep..Beep_

He parted my lips.

_Beep…………………_

He pulled back.

_.…Beep…Beep……beeep._

He was grinning victoriously.

He pulled away and Charlie and my mom came in.

I remembered the story perfectly.

After they warned me never to do this again they left and I fell asleep.

**Several weeks later.**

"So graduation is in a couple days." Charlie said as I ate my dinner slowly. I sighed in relief.

"Yeah. Can't believe it." I said with a smile. His eyes were looking at the scar on my neck, again. He hated how calm I was about the whole thing.

"Bella…can you promise me something?" He asked putting his fork down. I did the same and looked at him. "I know how much you love Emmett. And I…I just want you to promise me that you'll tell me before you go running off with him. I know I'm going to loose you to him soon." I swallowed a huge lump in my throat.

"I promise dad." I swore to him. It pained me deeply to know that I was going to leave him. He was about to speak when the doorbell rang. I walked to the door and opened it to the surprise that no one was there. Only a letter on the doorstep…from Italy.

**Bella…**

**I feel horrible how things ended. I'm sorry we put you through this. We hope to hear from you after the change.**

**As a gift, tell him.**

**Tell your father everything so when, heaven forbid, he dies at least he knows you're happy.**

**An apology I hope. **

**Sincerely, Aro & Marcus**

**P.S Felix and Demetri can't wait to see you.**

"Bella?" Charlie called. "Who is it?"

"No one dad. Prank I suppose. But can I make a real quick call." I asked still staring at the letter.

"Sure." I ran upstairs and called Emmett. When he picked up I didn't let him talk. "Come over. With Carlisle."

Two minutes later. They came.

"Dad." I called him into the living room. He seemed startled of how they got here. Emmett and Carlisle were still reading the letter. "We have to tell you something."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-///-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-//--//--/-//-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Charlie took it very well, all things considered. At first he was absolutely terrified of them. But Carlisle explained his story than Edward's, Esme's, Rosalie's, Emmett's, Jasper's, and Alice's and Charlie listened carefully asking questions.

He asked what I was going to be like and I told the truth.

"We honestly don't know. As soon as I can handle it, I'll find you." This pained him more than anything.

"Why did you tell me?" He asked suddenly.

"I wanted you to know the truth in case something happened."

A long pause.

"Thank you."

**Wooooooo okay well I changed my mind. I'm not even done yet. I know nice ending but since when do I stop when I'm supposed to?**

**Review Please Review Please!**

**~That girl in the back with the curly brown hair, Kayla **


End file.
